Over My Head
by BrucasandNaleyLovin
Summary: Takes place after the finale. Brucas and Naley pairing. Slighty AU. Chapter 9, August 1st. Read and Review, please!
1. The Beginning

**Over My Head**

Haley watched as her bracelet came up from the water. She didn't know why this was happening. Her and Nathan were supposed to be on their way to London. Nathan wasn't supposed to be stuck underwater, and she wasn't supposed to be sitting there on the side of the road, calling for Nathan, or for help. She knew that no one could hear her though. For a minute, she could have thought she heard Nathan yelling from underwater. She was sure it wasn't him though.

"Nathan," Haley yelled. She knew she couldn't just sit there. She knew she had to do something. She didn't know what to do though. She figured she'd just call Lucas. She pulled herself off the ground and walked over to the car. She didn't have her phone, it was in her bag that she left at the wedding. She picked up Nathan's phone off of the seat, and called Lucas.

"Hey Nate," Lucas said.

"It's Haley," Haley said.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said, "what's up?"

"Where are you," Haley asked him.

"Driving to the airport," Lucas said, "why?"

"Don't go there," Haley said, "come to the bridge."

"Why," Lucas asked again.

"Cooper and Rachel were in the limo, and they drove off the bridge, and Nathan jumped in after them, I don't know what happened to him," Haley said.

"And you called me," Lucas asked.

"Yea," Haley said.

"You need to call 911," Lucas said, as if it were obvious, "do you want me to come anyway?"

"Yea," Haley said, "please?"

"OK," Lucas said, "bye."

"Bye," Haley said, hanging up the phone. She walked back over to the edge of the bridge. She looked down to see if she saw anyone. She didn't. She figured she'd yell for Nathan one last time.

"Nathan," Haley yelled hopefully. No answer. _"Why," she thought, "why this, why today, why me and Nathan?" _She didn't want to waste anymore time before she called 911. She went back in the car and called 911.

"Can I help you," the 911 operator asked.

"Um yea," Haley said, "I'm at the bridge downtown and my husband's uncle and this girl drove off the bridge and my husband jumped in after them and I don't know what happened."

"Well send help right away," the operator said.

"Thanks," Haley said, hanging up the phone. She turned around and saw Karen and Lucas driving up.

"Haley," Lucas said, getting out of Karen's car, "are you ok?"

"No, not really," Haley said, looking over the bridge. She saw the purple flowers floating around. And, she saw her bracelet floating between two flowers. She couldn't look down anymore. She started crying. Lucas pulled her into his arms, and she layed her head on his chest.

"It's gonna be ok," Lucas whispered to Haley.

**---**

Three hours later, Haley, Lucas, Karen, and Deb were sitting in the ER waiting room. It took two hours to get Nathan, Cooper, and Rachel out of the water. Right away, they knew Rachel died**(A/N: I had to, I really hate her)**.They weren't sure about Cooper. Nathan had the best chance of living, because he wasn't in the car and he could breathe a little bit. Haley looked at her wrist. She made the people who got them out of the water get her bracelet. She put it on right away. The colors were fading a little bit, but she didn't care, this could be all she had left of Nathan, but she didn't want to think about that.

"Is anyone here for Nathan Scott and Cooper Lee," a doctor asked, going into the waiting room.

"Yea," Haley said, getting up from the chair she was on. Lucas, Karen, and Deb followed her.

"There's good news and there's bad news," the doctor said to them.

"What," everyone asked at once.

"The good news is that Nathan is stable, he only had a broken shoulder," the doctor started, "Cooper is in a coma, he's stable, but isn't doing very good, he has a 50 chance of living. Nathan's on the second floor, and Cooper's in ICU, only immediate family can see him." The doctor turned and left.

"I'm gonna go see Nathan," Haley said, "does anyone wanna come?"

"I will," Lucas said.

"I will too," Karen said.

"I will, I'll see Cooper after him," Deb said. They all went to Nathan's room. He was in bed, watching a basketball game on TV. He had a sling on his shoulder, and he was all bruised. Haley was happy to see him.

"Nathan, are you ok," Haley asked, sitting in the chair next to Nathan's bed.

"Yea," Nathan said, "where are Cooper and Rachel?"

"Cooper's in a coma, he's in ICU," Haley said, "Rachel died."

"Really," Nathan asked.

"Yea," Haley said, "did you hear me calling for you?"

"A little bit," Nathan said, "did you hear me calling for you?"

"You were calling for me," Haley asked.

"Yea," Nathan said.

"I thought I heard you," Haley said, "but I just figured I was hearing things, I guess I wasn't though."

"Were you scared," Nathan asked her.

"Yea," Haley said, "why wouldn't I be?"

"I dont' know," Nathan said, "I was just wondering."

"Do you want me to stay here tonight," Haley asked.

"Yea," Nathan said.

"OK," Haley said, "wanna see Lucas now?"

"OK," Nathan said.

"Luke, he wants to see you now," Haley said, going in the hallway where Lucas, Karen, and Deb were.

"OK," Lucas said, just as his phone rang, "I'll see him after this, you can see him Deb."

"OK," Deb said, going into Nathan's room.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said, going down the hallway of the hospital.

"Hey," Brooke said, "can I stay at your house tonight?"

"Yea," Lucas said.

"Where are you," Brooke asked.

"The hospital," Lucas said.

"Why," Brooke asked.

"Cooper and Rachel kinda drove off the bridge, and Nathan and Haley saw, and Nathan kinda jumped in after them," Lucas said.

"So what happened," Brooke asked.

"Nathan's fine, Cooper's in a coma, and Rachel died," Lucas said.

"I was just starting to like her," Brooke said, "can you come home, I have to talk to you."

"Now," Lucas asked.

"Yea," Brooke said, "please?"

"OK," Lucas said, "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye," Brooke said.

"Bye," Lucas said, slapping his phone shut. He walked back to Nathan's room, where everybody was. Apparently Karen just told everyone she was pregnant because everyone was congratulating her and asking her when she was due and things like that.

"Mom, I'm gonna go, can I take the car," Lucas asked Karen.

"Yea, I guess," Karen said, "Deb, can I go home with you."

"Yea," Deb said.

"OK," Lucas said, "bye."

"Bye," everyone said at the same time.

**---**

When Lucas got home, he found Brooke on the steps outside of his room. She had at least 15 shopping bags around her, and her suitcase. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Hey," Lucas said.

"Hey," Brooke said, sniffling a little, "can we go inside, I'm cold, and I have to talk to you."

"Yea," Lucas said, opening the door to his room.

"We need to talk," Brooke said.

"OK," Lucas said.

"Come here," Brooke said.

"What do you need to talk about," Lucas asked as he sat next to Brooke on his bed.

"You won't be mad at me, will you," Brooke asked.

"I don't know," Lucas said, "it depends on what you have to tell me."

"Please don't get mad," Brooke said, "at first at least, please?"

"OK, just tell me," Lucas said.

"I'm pregnant," Brooke said.

"You are," Lucas asked.

"Yea," Brooke said, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Lucas said, "I kinda figured you were anyway."

"Why," Brooke asked, "or how?"

"Me and my mom were leaving the wedding and she wanted me to get her bag so I picked the one up off the table that she thought was hers and it had a pregnancy test in it so I asked her if she was pregnant, and she told me she was but that wasn't her bag," Lucas said, "than she said that you must have grabbed the wrong one."

"That was mine," Brooke said, "I think I do have your mom's bag, is this her phone?" Brooke pulled the silver bag out of her suitcase and pulled the phone out that was in it.

"Yea," Lucas said, "I'm here for you Brooke, you know that right?"

"Yea," Brooke said, "I'm scared though, I'm only 17."

"I am too," Lucas said.

"We're too young though," Brooke said as she started to cry.

"I know we are," Lucas said.

"Will we be ok," Brooke asked.

"Yea, I guess," Lucas said, "we have to talk about this with my mom."

"Think she'll be mad," Brooke asked.

"I don't know," Lucas said, "my mom's pregnant too."

"She is," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Lucas said, "Dan said he'll help her."

"Does she believe him," Brooke asked, pushing a tear from underneath her eye.

"No," Lucas said.

"Is she gonna let him near the baby," Brooke asked.

"I doubt it," Lucas said.

"I don't think she needs his help," Brooke said, "she raised you on her own."

"Yea," Lucas said, "how far along are you?"

"Two months," Brooke said, "almost three."

"How far along do you have to be before you find out what you're having," Lucas asked.

"I don't know, at least four, I think," Brooke shrugged, "I hope I have a girl."

"Why," Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Brooke said, "we can go shopping and she can do cheerleading and stuff."

"Lucas," Karen called, coming in the house.

"Yea," Lucas asked, "I'm in my room."

"I just wanted to make sure you got home," Karen said, going into Lucas's room, "hi Brooke."

"Hey," Brooke said.

"Mom, can Brooke stay here tonight," Lucas asked, "she doesn't have anywhere to stay."

"Yea," Karen said, thinking for a minute, "she has to stay in the extra room though."

"OK," Brooke said as Karen left Lucas's room, "now do you think she'll be mad?"

"Yea," Lucas shook his head.

"Think we should just tell her now to get it over with," Brooke asked.

"Do you want to," Lucas asked.

"Yea," Brooke said.

"Are you sure," Lucas asked.

"Yes," Brooke said, getting off of Lucas's bed.

"I don't really want to," Lucas said.

"Please," Brooke begged.

"Well, ok, I guess," Lucas said, obvious that he didn't want to.

"OK, come on," Brooke said, pulling Lucas off of his bed.

"Mom," Lucas said, walking into the kitchen where Karen was, "Brooke wants to talk to you."

"OK," Karen said, sitting at the table, "what do you wanna talk about?"

"Um, do you promise you won't get really mad at me," Brooke asked as her and Lucas sat across from her.

"It depends," Karen said, "what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," Brooke whispered. Lucas could hardly hear her.

"You are," Karen asked.

"Yea," Brooke said, "I'm sorry, you probably hate me now."

"No, Brooke, don't think that," Karen said, "I figured you were pregnant."

"Oh yea," Brooke said, "Lucas told me what happened."

"Are you scared," Karen asked Brooke.

"Yea," Brooke said, shaking her head a little bit, "are you scared?"

"Not really," Karen said, "I'll help you Brooke."

"You will," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Karen said, pulling Brooke's hands into her's, "how far along are you?"

"Just about three months," Brooke said, "what about you?"

"Four months," Karen said, "tomorrow I can find out what I'm having."

"What do you wanna have," Brooke asked her.

"A girl," Karen said.

"Me too," Brooke said, "I thought you'd hate me."

"I don't hate you," Karen said, "I know how you feel, I was a little bit older than you when I got pregnant with Lucas."

"You were, weren't you," Brooke asked, "can I come with you tomorrow?"

"Do you want to," Karen asked.

"Yea," Brooke said. Lucas left them alone, he didn't feel like listening to them talking about babies and everything, he thought it was boring.

**---**

"Karen Roe," the receptionist said, "your doctor will see you now."

"I'll be back in a little bit, I hope," Karen said to Brooke.

"OK, I'll wait for you," Brooke said. When Karen got up, Brooke took the baby name book that she was looking at. She looked at the girl names first, since she was sure she was having a girl. She liked Ava. She reminded herself to tell Lucas she liked Ava. She liked Madeline too, but she'd never be able to name a kid that though. She always thought of the French girl in the Madeline books that her nanny would read to her when she was four. She figured Madeline could be a middle name for Ava. After she looked at girl names, she looked at boy names. She didn't really like any. Her two favourites were Hunter and Ryder. She knew that Lucas wouldn't like either of them. Finally after a half an hour, Karen came back.

"What are you having," Brooke asked excitedly. Karen wasn't as excited as Brooke, and clearly, Brooke missed the look of shock on her face.

"I'm having twins," Karen said, "the doctors just figured it out."

"Twins," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Karen said.

"That's so cute," Brooke giggled, "boys or girls?"

"A boy and a girl," Karen said.

"Aw, that's cute," Brooke said, "but you obviously don't think so."

"No, not really," Karen said.

"Wanna go shopping," Brooke asked, "that always makes me feel better."

"Yea, I guess," Karen said.

"OK, we can go baby shopping," Brooke said excitedly.

"OK," Karen said. Brooke and Karen shopped for three hours. Brooke insisted that htey go baby shopping the whole time. She picked out clothes for Karen's girl, and let Karen pick out clothes for the boy. Then, Karen let Brooke help her pick out names for the babies. And by help, it meant Brooke just gave her opinions on names she liked. Karen finaly decided on Bridget Morgan and Holden Keith. Brooke liked them. She couldn't wait to go shopping for her baby, but she'd have to wait until she found out what she was having.

**---**

"Did you have fun with my mom today," Lucas asked Brooke.

"Yea," Brooke said, "we went baby shopping and I picked out all these clothes for Bridget." Brooke layed her head in Lucas's lap. They were in his room watching something on TV but neither of them were paying attention to it.

"How was she when she found out that she was having tiwns," Lucas asked.

"She looked shocked, kind of," Brooke said, "do you want us to haev a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter," Lucas said.

"I already picked out a name if it's a girl," Brooke said.

"What," Lucas asked.

"Ava Madeline," Brooke said.

"Ava's ok," Lucas said, "I don't like Madeline though."

"You don't," Brooke asked, "what do you like?"

"Ella," Lucas said.

"That's ok," Brooke siad, "wwe dodn't have to worry about this yet thoguh, I'll be able to find out in two months."

"Yea," Lucas said, "are you ever gonnna talk to Peyton again?"

"No," Brooke said, "this was her second chance, at least school will be over in three months and then its the summer, and then college and then I won't have to see her anymore."

"But you'll probably see her anyway," Lucas siad.

"I kown right," Brooke said.

"Are you gonna tell Haley and Nathan," Lucas asked.

"No," Brooke said, "I thought you told them today?"

"No, I thought you were gonna tell them," Lucas said.

"Oh, I thought you were gonnna," Brooke said, "I'll tell them tomroow."

"Are you still scared," Lucas asked her.

"A little bit," Brooke said.

"I'm here for you," Lucas said.

"I know," Brooke said, "and I love you."


	2. Babies

**A/N: In this fic, Lucas doesn't have HCM. **

**Ch. 2- Babies **

"Haley, wanna come to Friday's with us," Brooke asked Haley. Brooke and Lucas went to see Nathan, and now they were going to Friday's for dinner. It's been a week since everything happened, and Nathan was gonna be out of the hospital the next day. Haley was so worried about him, but she would be fine when Nathan came home, or at least that's what she told herself.

"Well I wanna stay with Nathan," Haley said.

"He's not gonna die," Brooke said.

"Yea, listen to her," Nathan said to Haley.

"No," Haley said, "you go, I wanna stay with Nathan."

"Fine, come on Broody," Brooke said, pulling Lucas, "bye."

"Bye," Lucas said to Nathan and Haley.

"Bye," Haley said.

"See ya," Nathan said.

**---**

"Wanna come with me to the doctor's tomorrow," Brooke asked Lucas when they were waiting for their food at Friday's, "I'm gonna find out what I'm having."

"OK," Lucas said.

"I bet ya I'm having a girl," Brooke said.

"Why," Lucas asked.

"Well because I wanna have a girl," Brooke said, "would you be surprised if I do have a girl?"

"Yea," Lucas said.

"I would be too," Brooke said, "are you scared?"

"Yea," Lucas said, "are you?"

"Yea," Brooke said, "I'm not even 18 yet, at least we agreed on a college together so we can raise this baby together."

"Yea," Lucas said, "I think it could have taken us quicker than a week to figure it out though."

"Probably," Brooke said, "but you have to be so difficult."

"Me," Lucas asked.

"Uh huh," Brooke giggled. Lucas and Brooke wanted to go to the same college, but the problem was that Lucas wanted to go to Duke and Brooke wanted to go to NC State, and somehow, they agreed on UNC at Chapel Hill. Brooke already decided that she was going for clothes designing, and Lucas was going to play basketball.

"You know, it's gonna be weird that my mom's gonna have babies," Lucas said, "cause I'm 18, and my brother and sister are just being born."

"What made you think of that," Brooke asked.

"I don't know," Lucas said, "and like my mom's gonna have babies, and then I'm gonna have a kid too."

"That is weird," Brooke said.

"Yea," Lucas said.

"Are you happy that your mom's gonna have more kids," Brooke asked.

"I guess," Lucas shrugged, "I mean, I didn't think she was gonna have more kids after me, but yea, I'm happy for her."

"Well at least you're happy for her," Brooke said.

"Yea," Lucas said.

**---**

"This'll only take a minute," the doctor told Brooke.

"OK," Brooke said, "Luke, I bet ya it's gonna be a girl."

"You said that last night," Lucas said.

"I know, but still," Brooke said, "maybe if I keep saying it it'll be some kind of karma and I'll have a girl."

"Well, you're having a girl," the doctor said when she was done Brooke's sonogram.

"What did I tell you," Brooke asked Lucas.

"That you're having a girl," Lucas said.

"Yea," Brooke said, "and see, I am, I told you, it's some kind of karma."

"Yea, whatever you say," Lucas laughed.

"It's true," Brooke said, "and her name is Ava Madeline."

"Ava doesn't bother me, Madeline does though," Lucas said.

"Why," Brooke asked.

"It just does," Lucas said.

"Can we just argue about this later," Brooke asked, "I'm just happy I'm having a girl."

"I'm happy too," Lucas said.

"But I thought you wanted a boy," Brooke asked.

"I never said that," Lucas said.

"You implied it," Brooke said.

"How," Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Brooke said, "you just did."

---

"I want ice cream," Brooke said.

"You do," Lucas asked.

"Yea," Brooke said, "I want vanilla and mint chocolate chip mixed together with chocolate syrup."

"That sounds disgusting," Lucas said.

"No, it's good, I had it last night," Brooke said.

"When did you have ice cream last night," Lucas asked.

"You were already asleep," Brooke said, "I woke up at like 3 in the morning and I was hungry."

"So you got ice cream," Lucas asked.

"Yea," Brooke said, "will you get me some, please?"

"Fine," Lucas said.

"Thank you," Brooke said as Lucas left his room and went to the kitchen to get her ice cream. Brooke picked up her baby name book that was laying on Lucas's bed, looking for names that they could possibly agree on, the only two she was gonna try were Brielle and Carley though.

"What are you reading," Lucas asked as he came back with Brooke's ice cream.

"This baby name book," Brooke said, "I don't really like anything, I saw two that I liked but I don't think you'll like them."

"What," Lucas asked.

"Brielle and Carley," Brooke said.

"I don't like Brielle, but Carley's not that bad," Lucas said.

"What do you like," Brooke asked.

"Ella," Lucas said.

"What middle name with Ella," Brooke asked.

"Something simple," Lucas said, "I really like Ella Lynn."

"That's kinda plain," Brooke said, "I really like Ava Madeline, maybe we can make something with Ava, Madeline, Ella, and Lynn."

"Maybe," Lucas said.

"Does Ava Ella sound right," Brooke asked.

"No," Lucas said, "and neither does Ella Ava so don't even ask."

"Well you don't like Madeline, right," Brooke asked as she ate a spoonful of ice cream.

"No," Lucas said, "and you don't like Ella do you?"

"It isn't my favourite but I can deal with it," Brooke said, "well there's Ava Lynn."

"I don't like that," Lucas said.

"I don't either," Brooke said, "wait, give me that book, I think I saw something."

"OK," Lucas said. Brooke looked through all the names that started with A.

"I knew I saw something," Brooke said.

"What," Lucas asked.

"Avariella," Brooke said.

"Isn't that a little much," Lucas asked.

"What do you mean a little much," Brooke asked.

"Well it's kind of a mouthful to say and try teaching a 4 year old to spell it," Lucas said, "I do like it though."

"So do I," Brooke said, "wanna use it, we can call her Ella."

"I don't care," Lucas said, "do you wanna use it?"

"Only if you like it too," Brooke said.

"I like it," Lucas said.

"OK, so I guess she's gonna be Avariella," Brooke said.

"I guess," Lucas said.

"She needs a middle name," Brooke said.

"With a name like Avariella," Lucas asked.

"Yea," Brooke said, "since I wanted Madeline as a middle name and you wanted Lynn as a middle name I have an idea."

"What," Lucas asked.

"Adelyn," Brooke said, "the first half is from Madeline and the second half is from Lynn."

"Is that even a real name," Lucas laughed.

"I don't know," Brooke shrugged, "isn't it cute though, Avariella Adelyn?"

"Yea, I like it," Lucas said.

"So do I," Brooke said, "is that gonna be it?"

"I guess," Lucas said.

"Good, I like it," Brooke said, "wanna watch a movie?"

"I don't care," Lucas said, "can I try some of your ice cream?"

"Yea," Brooke said, giving Lucas a spoonfull of it.

"That's disgusting," Lucas said.

"It is not," Brooke said, "your daughter likes it too."

"I'm gonna remember you said that," Lucas laughed, "then when she's 5 I'll give her some."

"She'll probably like it," Brooke laughed, "what movie are we gonna watch?"

"It doesn't matter," Lucas said, "what do you wanna watch?"

"I don't care," Brooke said, "wanna watch 10 Things I Hate About You?"

"Again," Lucas asked, "we just watched it the other day."

"Please," Brooke begged.

"Fine," Lucas said.

---

_**4 months later **_

Now it was July. Brooke and Haley were throwing Karen a baby shower. She was 8 months pregnant. She was due in 2 weeks. Brooke still had until September though, and it was driving her crazy. She just wanted Avariella to be born. She didn't want her to be born early though because she didn't want her to be sick. She knew she had to wait. In 2 weeks, Brooke and Lucas were moving to an apartment in Chapel Hill near their college. Then, in September, Avariella would be born. They were lucky that each day, at least one of them would be able to stay with Ella. Brooke had one class on Monday morning, and Lucas had 2 classes on Monday afternoon, then on Tuesday, Lucas had 3 classes, and on Wednesday Brooke had 2 classes. Then on Thursday, Lucas had one class in the morning and Brooke had one in the afternoon, and then on Friday, neither of them had classes so they could spend the whole day with Ella.

"Do me and Nathan have to stay," Lucas asked.

"Yea, do we," Nathan asked, "can't we go play basketball or something?"

"No," Brooke said, "Lucas if you wanna live to see Avariella, you won't go play."

"I won't die Brooke," Lucas said.

"You might," Brooke said.

"I won't," Lucas said.

"I don't care if they don't stay," Haley said, "do you Brooke?"

"I don't care," Brooke said, "just please don't play basketball Luke, ok?"

"Brooke," Lucas whined.

"I'll make sure he doesn't die," Nathan laughed, "come on Luke."

"Bye," Lucas said.

"Bye," Brooke and Haley said.

"When's Karen gonna get here," Haley asked.

"In a half hour," Brooke said, "she was going shopping with Deb and then they were coming back."

"So everyone should get here soon then, right," Haley asked.

"Yea," Brooke said.

"Brooke, um, I have to talk to you," Haley said.

"What," Brooke asked, "are you pregnant?"

"No, I kinda invited Peyton," Haley said, "you're gonna kill me, aren't you?"

"What did you invite her for," Brooke whined.

"I don't know," Haley said.

"Fine," Brooke said, "I just won't talk to her, oh and, if you have a shower for me, don't invite her."

"OK," Haley said.

"What if she tries to talk to me," Brooke asked.

"Just don't be rude to her," Haley said.

"Yea, I guess I could just talk to her," Brooke said, "but only if she talks to me, but I'll never be friends with her again."

"You don't know that," Haley said.

"I really dont' think I will," Brooke sadi, "I don't wanna be friends with her again."

"People are here," Haley said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Brooke said.

"I'll come," Haley said.

"Who do you think it is," Brooke asked as she opened the door.

"It's Peyton," Haley said.

"Oh," Brooke said.

"Hi," Peyton said to Haley.

"Hey," Haley said. Haley looked at Brooke. Brooke was just standing there, not happy to see Peyton at all. Haley figured that would happen. She didn't invite Peyton to make Brooke mad, or to make her friends with her again. She invited Peyton because Peyton liked Karen and Karen liked Peyton. It didn't have anything to do with Brooke. Now the three of them were just standing there, at the door, and it was getting awkward.

"Come on, let's go in the living room and wait for Karen," Haley said, pulling Peyton in the door. Peyton followed Brooke adn Haley to the living room. After Peyton got there, everone else that was invited got there. And Karen and Deb got there when they were supposed to. Karen got a lot of gifts. Some of the stuff she didn't need, but she kept it anyway because she felt bad taking it back, and she figured she'd be able to use it eventually. Everyone had fun and Karen was glad that Brooke adn Haley did this for her.

---

"Did you have fun today," Lucas asked Brooke.

"Yea," Brooke said, "as fun as I had at your mom's shower, I don't think I want one, at least not for Avariella, maybe if we have another baby."

"You dont'," Lucas asked.

"No," Brooke said, "half the things your mom got I already bought for Ella, so I don't think I need a baby shower."

"OK, whatever you want," Lucas said.

"Did you and Nathan play basketball," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Lucas sadi, "adn I'm still alive."

"Were you ok after you played," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Lucas said, "you don't need to be so worried."

"I know, but I wanna be," Brooke said.

"Don't," Lucas said, "you have yourself to worry about."

"I know," Brooke said, "I just don't wanna die, I mean don't you wanna see Avariella when she's born?"

"Yea, and I'm gonna, I'm not gonna die," Lucas said, "if you really want, I won't go play basketball with Nathan when he does."

"Really," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Lucas said.

---

The next 2 weeks until Karen was due, and Brooke and Lucas had to move went by fast. Now, it was the day before Karen was due, and 2 days before Brooke and Lucas were moving. They didn't have anything packed, not that they had much, but they still needed to pack some stuff. Now 2 days before they were moving, they had to get everything ready.

"I'm finished," Brooke said, "are you?"

"No, how'd you finish so quick," Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Brooke shrugged, "I guess I don't have as much stuff as you do."

"Will you help me," Lucas asked.

"Do I have to," Brooke whined.

"Well, I want you to," Lucas said.

"But it doesn't mean I have to," Brooke said.

"Fine, don't help," Lucas said.

"OK, I won't," Brooke said.

"Lucas," Karen said, going into Lucas's room.

"Yea," Lucas asked.

"Will you take me to the hospital," Karen asked, "I'm going into labour."

"You are," Lucas and Brooke asked at the same time.

"Yea," Karen said.

"Are you sure," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Karen said.

"Lucas, you take her, I'll pack the rest of your stuff," Brooke said.

"Are you sure," Lucas asked.

"Yes, just go," Brooke said, "call me when Bridget and Holden are born though."

"OK," Lucas said, "bye, come on Mom."

"Bye," Brooke said. Brooke got all of Lucas's things packed in an hour and a half. Lucas called her a half an hour after she was done and she went to the hospital to see Karen.

"Hey," Brooke said, going into Karen's room.

"Hi," Karen said, "wanna see Holden?"

"Sure," Brooke said, taking Holden from Karen. She figured Lucas had Bridget.

"Did you finish packing everything," Lucas asked.

"Yea," Brooke said, "you had a lot of stuff."

"No I didn't," Lucas insisted.

"Yea you did," Brooke said.

"OK, whatever," Lucas laughed.

"Can I see Bridget," Brooke asked Lucas.

"Yea," Lucas said as he took Holden from Brooke and gave her Bridget.

"She looks like you," Brooke said to Karen.

"Yea she does," Karen said, "so does Holden."

"Yea, he does," Lucas said. Lucas and Brooke stayed for an hour at the hospital. After they left, they still had a few more things to get ready, but they were pretty much done with everything.

---

_**1 month later **_

"Lucas, I want something to eat, wake up," Brooke said, pushing Lucas a little bit to wake him up.

"No," Lucas said.

"Please," Brooke whined.

"No," Lucas said.

"Please," Brooke asked.

"Fine, what do you want," Lucas asked.

"Waffles, with vanilla ice cream on top," Brooke said.

"Ice cream on top," Lucas asked.

"Uh huh," Brooke said, "just go make them."

"Fine," Lucas said, pulling himself out of bed. Brooke and Lucas were finally settled in their apartment in Chapel Hill. It took them a while but they finally were. School had started a week before for them. Brooke and Lucas were both happy with what they picked for college.

"You didn't forget the ice cream, did you," Brooke asked when Lucas brought her waffles in their room.

"No," Lucas said, "how can you eat that?"

"I don't know, it's good though," Brooke said, "wanna try?"

"Yea," Lucas said, taking Brooke's fork and a piece one of her waffles.

"Like it," Brooke asked.

"No," Lucas said.

"You don't like anything," Brooke said.

"I like things," Lucas insisted, "just not things that you like."

**---**

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Lucas said, getting off the couch.

"OK," Brooke said. When Lucas went to take a shower, she could finally turn Espn off and watch something she wanted to watch. She went through the channels and settled on a movie on Lifetime. She was sure she missed half of it. Brooke reached over to the table next to the couch to get a magazine, but she didn't get it because her back hurt. She knew she was in labor.

"Lucas, get out of the shower right now, I'm going into labor..."


	3. Ella

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you like this chapter. I'm gonna try to UD this more often, and I'll probably have more time to now that I'm back in school and all. Anyway, hope you like, and I'll try to UD sometime next week! -Chelsie **

_"Lucas, get out of the shower right now, I'm going into labor..." _

"What," Lucas asked, coming out of the bathroom with just his boxers on.

"I said I'm going into labor, you need to take me to the hospital," Brooke said.

"OK," Lucas said.

"Get dressed first," Brooke said.

"I will," Lucas said. After Lucas got dressed, he took Brooke to the hospital right away. When he got there he took her in the ER entrance and got someone to take care of her right away.

"She's going into labor," Lucas said to the lady at the desk.

"What's her name," the receptionist asked.

"Brooke Davis," Lucas said.

"I'll get a doctor right away," the receptionist said.

"Thanks," Lucas said, grabbing Brooke's hand. Brooke squeezed it as hard as she could.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Taylor," a lady with blonde hair said as she came to meet Brooke and Lucas about a minute later, "how far apart are your contractions, Brooke?"

"Like 2 minutes," Brooke said as she sat in the wheel chair that the doctor brought for her, not letting go of Lucas's hand. They went to a room on the third floor and got Brooke settled.

"Don't you have any pain medicine," Brooke screamed.

"Brooke, calm down," Lucas said, kissing Brooke's forehead.

"No, you don't talk," Brooke started, "you're not the one who had to carry this child for 9 months and now have to do this, so you should just shut up."

"Sorry," Lucas said.

"Do you have any pain medicine," Brooke yelled at the doctor.

"Well, yea, but you're already 10 centimeters," Dr. Taylor said, "push." Brooke only pushed 4 times, and in 10 minutes, Avariella was born. She had the darkest brown hair, and the prettiest blue eyes, clearly a mix of her mother and father. She was small, she was only 5 pounds and 3 ounces and 17 inches long.

"Let me see her," Lucas said, sitting on the edge of Brooke's bed.

"Here," Brooke said, giving Avariella to Lucas, and moving over so he could sit next to her on the bed, "I can't wait to take her home."

"What, so we can't sleep," Lucas asked.

"Lucas, she's only a baby," Brooke said, laying her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"I know," Lucas said, "it doesn't matter if she wakes up, anyway, we'll have my mom with us for a little while at first."

"Yea, she can wake up with her," Brooke said, "I mean, she's probably used to it, with Bridget and Holden."

"Those kids never sleep," Lucas laughed.

"Is she coming tomorrow," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Lucas said.

"Is she bringing Bridget and Holden," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Lucas said, "what else would she do with them?"

"I don't know," Brooke said now that she thought about it, "how are we all gonna fit in our apartment, it's not that big."

"Well since you don't want Ella sleeping by herself yet, Bridget and Holden can sleep in her crib, and I guess my mom can sleep on the couch," Lucas said.

"Yea," Brooke said, "Ella's perfect, isn't she?"

"Yea," Lucas said.

---

The next morning, before Lucas and Karen came to the hospital, Brooke went to the nursery to see Avariella. She didn't want them to take Ella at night, but they had to, so she wanted to see her first thing in the morning.

"Hey baby girl," Brooke said to Ella, "today, you're gonna meet your grandmother and Bridget and Holden, and your daddy's gonna come back with a lot of presents, and you'll be spoiled already."

"Is she your first child," a lady to the right of Brooke asked her.

"Is it that obvious," Brooke asked.

"I just figured you look kinda young," the lady said.

"I am kinda young," Brooke laughed, "is she yours?"

"Yea, Evelyn, she was born yesterday," the lady said, "I'm Grace, you're?"

"Brooke," Brooke answered, "Avariella was born yesterday too."

"What's her name," Grace asked.

"Avariella," Brooke said.

"That's different," Grace said.

"Yea, I wanted Ava, he wanted Ella so we get Avariella," Brooke said.

"So what are you gonna call her," Grace asked.

"Ella, maybe Ellie sometimes," Brooke said.

"That's Evelyn's sister's nickname," Grace said, "Ellie."

"What's her name," Brooke asked.

"Eloise," Grace said.

"Those names are um...nice," Brooke said. She didn't have the heart to tell her that they sounded better on 60 year olds, not little kids.

"Thanks," Grace said. Brooke and Grace talked for a little while and then Brooke went back to her room to get a shower before Lucas and Karen came.

---

"Hey Luke," Brooke said when Lucas and Karen got to the hospital with Holden and Bridget, after Lucas had his class in the morning.

"Hey," Lucas said, kissing her forehead.

"Karen, thanks for coming and staying with us...we'll really need the help," Brooke said.

"It's not a problem," Karen said.

"We're not taking you from work for too long, are we," Brooke asked.

"No, Deb's still there, don't worry, I'm staying as long as you need," Karen said.

"Thanks, a lot," Brooke said.

"You're welcome," Karen said, "Avariella's beautiful."

"Thanks," Brooke said, "you can just call her Ella."

"OK," Karen said, giving Brooke a bag, "this is for Ella." Brooke opened the bag. There were 3 pink outfit and 2 pairs of pajamas from Baby Gap in it.

"Thanks," Brooke said.

"I got these for Ella," Lucas said, handing Brooke two teddy bears, and pajamas.

"I told her she was gonna be spoiled already," Brooke laughed.

"Yea, she is," Lucas agreed.

"I can go home tomorrow," Brooke said, "that's good because tomorrow's our day off so we'll both be home when Ella gets home, that's not bad, I only missed 1 class."

"Are you glad you can come home," Lucas asked her.

"Yea," Brooke said as Ella started to cry, "here, I'll take her back." Brooke took Ella from Karen, and Karen got Holden out of his seat.

"Can I see Ella," Lucas asked.

"When she stops crying," Brooke said.

"Hey, she's my daughter too," Lucas said in his defense.

"Well...she might not be," Brooke said matter of factly.

"Brooke," Karen exclaimed.

"It was a joke," Brooke said, rolling her eyes, "her Luke, take her." Lucas put Bridget back in her seat and took Ella from Brooke.

**---**

"Wanna hold her," Brooke asked Lucas as she sat in the chair next to him on the balcony of their apartment, with Ella asleep in her arms.

"Yea," Lucas said as Brooke gave Ella to him, "if she's asleep, why didn't you leave her inside?"

"Because your mom's demon kids are still awake," Brooke said rolling her eyes, "I don't know how Ella even fell asleep with them crying."

"They are demon kids," Lucas laughed.

"At least Ella's a good baby," Brooke said.

"How do you know, she's only three days old," Lucas asked.

"Well she slept all night last night...and she hardly ever cries."

"I thought babys have to sleep in that baby room?"

"You mean the nursery," Brooke asked, laughing a little at Lucas's cluelessness.

"Yea, whatever it's called...where babies go when their born."

"Well it's the nursery. Last night they let Ella stay in my room. She slept all night and didn't wake up until 7:30."

"Maybe she'll always sleep like that," Lucas said hopefully.

"Hopefully," Brooke added, "she looks like you, you know?"

"Who...Ella?"

"No, the lady that lives across from us," Brooke said sarcastically, "yes of course I meant Ella."

"Not really...just her eyes, everything else is you though."

"Yea...but her eyes are like yours. You know, I really don't want Ella to have the kind of childhood that I did, with my parents never there and all. Ella's gonna have good parents."

"I think you'll be a good mother."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. I think you'll be great."

"Stop it," Brooke whined, smacking Lucas on the arm.

"Watch it, I have Ella."

"Sorry."

"You know my mom's gonna make us get married or something."

"Because of Ella?"

"Yea."

"Well it's a good thing we're in love, right," Brooke asked, "you know, cause sometimes people aren't in love and get married because they have kids...kinda like my parents."

"Did they wanna get married?"

"Not really, they ended up learning to like each other though."

"Do you wanna get married?"

"Yea," Brooke said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "we should wait till Ella can walk though, so she can be the flower girl."

"When do you wanna get married?"

"I'm not telling until you ask me."

"Fine."

"Mm...know what I want," Brooke asked Lucas.

"What?"

"A drink...I haven't had one since...well I haven't had one for a while. I don't actually remember when I had one."

"Want me to get you a drink?"

"Yea." Brooke took Ella from Lucas and he went to get Brooke a drink. Karen was watching Nanny 911, she obviously got Bridget and Holden to sleep. She looked tired though. Lucas didn't understand how she was managing two kids on her own.

"Where's Brooke," Karen asked.

"Outside with Ella," Lucas said as he opened the refrigorator and got him and Brooke's drinks.

"She shouldn't have her out there with the weather this cool, she can get a cold."

"Don't say things like that to Brooke. She doesn't think she's gonna be a good mother, I want her to think she's doing a good job."

"If she doesn't learn what's right she's not gonna do a good job," Karen insisted.

"Don't let her hear you say things like taht either." Lucas pushed open the door to the balcony and gave Brooke her drink when he sat back down.

"Doesn't she look sweet whe she's asleep," Brooke asked, smiling. She obviously didn't hear what Karen said, and that was probably a good thing. That really was the last thing she needed to hear.

"Yea, she does," Lucas agreed.

"Too bad she's not gonna stay like this forever."

"She's only 3 days old...she'll still be little for a while, just don't think about her growing up."

"Yea...you know how you said I'm gonna be a good mother?"

"Yea."

"I think you're gonna be a good father."

"You do?"

"Yea." Brooke leaned over and kissed Lucas, and he kissed her back.

"I love you," Brooke said.

"I love you too," Lucas said.

"I'm gonna go put Ella in our room, then we can just sit out here and talk for a while."

"Alright."


	4. Second Chances

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I was happy with the last chapter, like how it turned out and all. Hope you like this chapter and I'll UD as soon as I can.  
-Chelsie **

"Lucas, your mom needs to leave," Brooke whispered, "she's been here for too long." It's been 1 week and 3 days since Ella was born. Karen was still there, and she was driving Brooke crazy. Lucas was getting a little crazy with her too, but not as much as Brooke.

"OK, I'll try to get her to leave," Lucas said.

"Good, get her out today...get Ella's bottle when you're out there too."

"Alright." Lucas went out to the living room where Karen was dressing Bridget and trying to get Holden to calm down. She really needed help with Bridget and Holden, and she knew it, but she wouldn't admit it.

"Need hlep," Lucas asked as he took Holden out of his seat.

"No, I'm fine," Karen said, "want me to make breakfast?"

"Uh no...I need to talk to you actually."

"Yea?"

"I think you've been here long enough." Lucas kinda felt bad telling Karen to leave, but it was only fair to Brooke.

"You think so or Brooke thinks so?"

"Brooke think so...I think so, a little. We can manage."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea...you're not mad, are you?"

"No...but call me if you need anymore help."

"I will...you don't have to go now you know?"

"It's fine."

"Are you sure," Lucas asked as he put Holden back in his seat.

"Yea," Karen said.

"OK." Lucas went to the kitchen area of their apartment and got Ella's bottle and then went back to him and Brooke's room so Brooke could give Ella her bottle.

"Was she mad," Brooke asked Lucas as he shut the door.

"Not really," Lucas said as he sat next to Brooke against the back of their bed. Brooke took Ella's bottle from him.

"Wanna try feeding her?"

"Try?"

"Yea, try."

"I don't think it's that hard to hold a bottle," Lucas laughed.

"Yea, I know," Brooke said, "do you wanna?"

"Yea." Lucas took Ella, and her bottle, from Brooke, and Brooke reached over to their dresser and grabbed her phone.

"Who are you calling," Lucas asked.

"Why do you care," Brooke asked.

"I don't."

"That's my point, but, if you must know, I'm calling Haley to see if her and Nathan wanna come see Ella because they never saw her yet."

"Oh, ok."

"I'm leaving now," Karen said, pushing the door open a little.

"Bye, thanks for your help," Brooke said as she got off the bed and hugged Karen.

"It wasn't a problem."

"Bye Mom," Lucas said from where he was sitting on the bed with Ella.

"Bye...take good care of Avariella." Karen shut their door and she left.

"Thank God she's gone," Brooke said as she let herself fall to the bed, "are you glad she's gone? I mean, I know she's your mother and all, but are you?"

"Yea...she was getting on my nerves."

"Yea...I'm calling Haley now."

"OK."

"Hi Haley," Brooke said when Haley answered.

"Brooke," Haley asked.

"Yea...you sound tired."

"And you sound too happy for 11 in the morning."

"I do? Anyway, what are you and Nathan doing today?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because, I want you to come see Ella," Brooke said as if it were obvious, "well, unless you don't want to."

"I do," Haley said, "we can come...we'll be over later."

"OK."

"Bye," Haley said.

"Bye," Brooke said as she shut her phone.

"Are they coming," Lucas asked.

"Yea," Brooke said as she took Ella from Lucas and layed her head in his lap and layed Ella on her chest, "think we should have more kids ever?"

"Where are you getting this from?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Maybe someday."

"You know, I can see us with like seven kids someday."

"Seven," Lucas asked.

"It was in a dream I had," Brooke said.

"You had a dream that we had seven kids?"

"Yea. Ella was like almost 18 and she was going to college, and after her we had a kid every two years."

"Every two years?"

"Yea. I don't even want another kid in two years?"

"How many more kids do you want?"

"Not seven. I want like three or four. What about you?"

"I don't know, three's good."

"Yea," Brooke said, "I want another girl and then a boy."

"Oh, I was thinking like two more boys," Lucas said.

"No...then Ella won't have any sisters." Lucas was about to say something to Brooke, but there was a knock on their door.

"Who do you think it is," Brooke asked.

"I don't know," Lucas said.

"Go answer it."

"Me?"

"Yes you, now go." Brooke hit Lucas lightly on the shoulder to get him to go.

"I'm going." Lucas pulled himself off their bed and gave Ella to Brooke.

"OK, Ella, never let a guy get away with what he wants," Brooke whispered to Ella.

"I heard that," Lucas yelled from the door as he pulled it open.

"Who are you," the lady at the door asked.

"I'm Lucas...who are you?"

"I must have the wrong apartment...I was looking for my daughter, she gave me this address, maybe it's wrong."

"Brooke?"

"Yea, that's my daughter."

"Brooke, come here," Lucas yelled.

"What," Brooke asked, stopping at the door, "how did you find me?"

"You gave me your address."

"So you could send me money, not come look for me."

"Your father was busy this weekend so I thought I'd come visit you."

"That's really the last thing I need."

"What are these," Anna, Brooke's mother, asked as she picked up Brooke's sketches for her clothes.

"My sketches," Brooke said as if it were obvious.

"Your sketches?"

"Yea...for my clothing line."

"You have a clothing line?"

"Yea...Clothes Over Bros."

"What's it called?"

"Clothes Over Bros...me and Haley named it."

"Is she one of your friends?"

"You know nothing about me, if you did, you would know all this."

"That's not true," Anna started, but stopped when she heard Ella crying, "is that a baby?"

"I'll be right back," Brooke mumbled and she got Ella from her and Lucas's room.

"What's that," Anna asked.

"She's a person...don't talk about her like that."

"Is she yours?"

"She's ours. Her name's Avariella and she's 10 days old."

"You were pregnant?"

"Yea."

"You never thought to tell me?"

"I thought to, I just chose not to."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't have supported me even if I did tell you. I had people that actually care about me help me when I was pregnant."

"Like who?"

"Lucas, and Karen, and Haley."

"Do you think you're going to make it through college with a baby?" Now Anna was starting the arguement that she would've started eight months ago when Brooke found out she was pregnant.

"It's gonna work, one of us will always be home with her."

"That isn't my point Brooke," Anna yelled, "you're not married...you're not even old enough to be a mother."

"You weren't married when you had me," Brooke said, trying her hardest not to cry.

"That's different. I was 27...you're not even an adult yet."

"Yes I am."

"You're 17."

"I'm 18."

"That doesn't make you an adult...well at least not a responsible one."

"So I'm not responsible because I had a baby?"

"I'm not saying," Anna started, but Brooke stopped her.

"Don't try and cover it...you said I'm not responsible. Come on Luke." Brooke pulled Lucas by his wrist to their room and slammed the door. She layed Ella on the bed and layed her head on Lucas's chest and cried. Lucas didn't say anything to her. He couldn't think of anything to say to her. He just hugged her and let her cry.

"I really don't like her sometimes," Brooke sniffled. Lucas couldn't think of anything to say to Brooke, and she didn't expect him to either. Lucas didn't know much that went on between Brooke and her mother, only the things that she told him.

**---**

"Lucas, go answer the door," Brooke yelled from their room, where she was getting dressed.

"Why can't you answer it," Lucas yelled back. He was watching a football game and he didn't wanna get up.

"Because I just got out of the shower and I'm half dressed."

"Fine." Lucas got off the couch and opened the door, letting Nathan and Haley in.

"Hey," Nathan said, lightly punching Lucas's shoulder

"Hey," Lucas said, "hey Hales."

"Hey," Haley said and Lucas hugged her.

"Hi," Brooke said, going up to Haley and giving her a hug.

"Don't I get a hug too," Nathan asked.

"Fine," Brooke said as she hugged him, "ok, so you have to see Avariella, but she's asleep so you have to be quiet." Haley and Nathan followed Brooke and Lucas to Ella's room, where she was asleep in her crib. Brooke walked over to her crib and looked over at her.

"She looks just like you," Nathan whispered.

"Yea," Brooke said, smiling a little, "but she has Lucas's eyes."

"She's really cute," Haley whispered.

"Yea," Lucas said. Nathan put his hand through one of the bars on Ella's crib to touch her hand.

"Don't touch her, you'll wake her up," Brooke whisper yelled. Ella started crying.

"I woke her up anyway." Brooke reached over and got Ella out of her crib.

"Don't cry baby...that was just your idiot uncle, it's nothing to be afraid of," Brooke whispered, kissing Ella's forehead.

"I'm not an idiot," Nathan defended.

"Let's go in the living room," Lucas said, walking towards the door. Brooke, Haley, and Nathan followed him.

"Here Haley, you can hold her." Brooke and Haley sat on the couch and Brooke gave Ella to her. "Isn't she just the prettiest baby you've ever seen," Brooke asked, smiling, like she always did when she talked about Ella.

"Yea." Haley wasn't just saying that, Ella was pretty.

For the rest of the day, Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan just talked, getting caught up with each other since they haven't seen each other in a while. Then, Nathan and Lucas played basketball while Brooke and Haley sketched designs for clothes. Brooke wanted Haley to help her with Clothes over Bros, so Haley figured why not. They wanted to try to design baby clothes too. They came up with some things, but nothing they really liked, so they went back to dresses and clothes.

**---**

Now, it was almost 9 at night. Haley and Nathan left an hour before, and Brooke's mother still wasn't back. She didn't know where she could've possibly gone, but she didn't really care. Ella was asleep, but probably not for long, and Brooke and Lucas were watching a movie that was on TV, but they weren't really paying attention to it. They were talking mostly.

"I think that we should leave Ella with my mom tomorrow and we should do something fun," Brooke said.

"Like what," Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Something fun."

"Think your mom would watch her?"

"I don't know. Well, if she comes back."

"Think she's coming back?"

"I don't know. I don't care if she doesn't or not, but I think she is because she left her things here. I don't know why I gave her my address."

"Didn't you want money?"

"Well yea," Brooke started, "but I didn't think she was gonna come look for me." Ella started to cry. "Go get Ella."

"Why do I have to," Lucas asked.

"Because I don't want to."

"You have to get up if I'm gonna get her."

"Fine." Brooke pulled her head off of Lucas's lap. "Go get her." When Lucas brought Ella to the living room, Brooke took her from him.

"How come you can never sleep for more than a half hour," Brooke asked, kissing Ella's forehead.

"She was asleep longer than that, wasn't she," Lucas asked as he sat next to Brooke.

"No." Brooke layed her head on Lucas's shoulder. "You're glad we kept her, right?"

"Yea, are you?"

"Yea. When I first got pregnant I didn't think I wanted to keep her. I wasn't gonna get an abortion, I was thinking about adoption, but then I changed my mind."

"Why didn't you wanna keep her?"

"I thought you were gonna be mad at me, or you wouldn't stay with me. Once I knew you would though I changed my mind."

"Why did you think I was gonna be mad? Or not stay with you?"

"I don't know why I thought you were gonna be mad, I kinda just thought it. Then I figured you wouldn't wanna stay with me because it'll look like you had to because I was pregnant. I knew I was wrong once I thought about it a second time though." Lucas was gonna say something but Brooke's mom was back.

"Where were you all day," Brooke asked without looking at her.

"I went out," Anna said, "I wanna talk to you. Alone." Lucas got up and went to their room, leaving Brooke to talk with her mother.

"What do you want," Brooke asked Anna when she sat on the couch.

"I was thinking about the things I said to you earlier," Anna said.

"Oh. Like how I'm irresponsible and I won't be able to make it through college with a baby?"

"I never said you were irresponsible."

"Yea you did. You said just because I'm 18 it doesn't mean I'm a responsible adult."

"I didn't mean it."

"Whatever," Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't," Anna said.

"Is there a point to this?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"For saying that stuff to me?"

"For that. And for hardly ever being there when you were younger."

"Well, I guess I can try to give you a second chance," Brooke said.

"A second chance at what," Anna asked.

"At being my mother," Brooke said. She figured even though she was 18 it wasn't too late to try to start a relationship with her mother. It was better than not having one at all. Even though she wasn't always there, and Brooke didn't like her sometimes, she still loved her, she was her mother, she couldn't just not love her.

"I'd like that," Anna said.

"So would I," Brooke said, "wanna hold Avariella?"

"What's her name?"

"Avariella."

"What kind of name's that?"

"Well, we couldn't decide between Ava and Ella..." Brooke and her mother talked for an hour. Even though Brooke was going to have a hard time forgiving her mother for not being there, she was willing to try. Everyone deserved a second chance.


	5. Trust

Three months went by. Three long months, or at least they seemed long to Brooke and Lucas. Ella was 3 months old now, almost 4 months, and according to Brooke, she was growing too fast. It was 2 days before Christmas, and Brooke and Lucas were on their way to Tree Hill. They were supposed to spend Christmas with Karen, Deb, Haley, and Nathan, but at the last minute, Haley and Nathan decided to go to London because they figured since they couldn't go after their wedding, they'd go now. So now it was just Lucas, Brooke, Karen, and Deb.

"Where are we," Brooke yawned, blinking a little. She was asleep for most of the ride and she was just waking up.

"We're gonna be there in 20 minutes," Lucas said.

"Oh. How's Ella?"

"She was fine, she woke up a little while ago."

"At least she slept for a while." Brooke turned around to see Ella. She was laying there, in her seat, content.

"Hey babycakes." Brooke reached over and tickled the bottoms of Ella's little feet, causing her to giggle a little. Brooke smiled and turned back to Lucas.

"Did you sleep good," Lucas asked.

"Yea, well as good as you could sleep in a car," Brooke said as she put her feet on the ledge in front of her.

"Yea, you didn't look that comfortable."

"I wasn't. How long has it been?"

"Not even 5 minutes."

"Not even 5?"

"No."

"I'm going back to sleep." Brooke layed her head on Lucas's shoulder and closed her eyes.

---

"Brooke wake up," Lucas said, pushing Brooke a little.

"What," Brooke asked.

"Wake up, we're here."

"Oh. Where's Ella?" Brooke turned around to look for Ella but she wasn't there.

"I took her inside before I got everything out of the car. I didn't wanna wake you up."

"Oh, ok. It's cold, I wanna go in." Brooke pulled Lucas's hands so she could get out of the car.

"Hi Karen," Brooke said, going up to Karen and giving her a hug.

"Hi," Karen said, "is Ella ok?"

"Yea, I think she's getting a cold," Brooke said, "she hasn't been sleeping good either."

"It's probably just a cold, she'll be fine." Karen took Ella out of her seat. "You look tired."

"I am tired."

"Why don't you go rest in Lucas's room? I'll watch Ella."

"OK." Brooke kissed Ella's forehead and walked to Lucas's room. Lucas was in there, sitting on the bed, looking around. He didn't realize Brooke come in.

"You miss it," Brooke asked.

"Miss what," Lucas asked.

"This."

"My room?"

"Your life here," Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

"Yea. Do you?"

"Yea." Brooke walked over to the bed and layed down.

"Are you ok?" Lucas layed next to her.

"I'm just tired," Brooke said.

"Are you sure you're ok," Lucas asked.

"I just wanna sleep." Brooke pushed herself all the way next to Lucas and layed her head on his chest. He was tired too. Ella kept both of them up the night before. He figured he'd try and sleep too.

By the time Brooke woke up later, Lucas wasn't there. She looked around for a minute. She remembered living there. She missed it. She missed Tree Hill. She even missed high school. She didn't think she'd miss any of it, she didn't miss it until it was gone. She looked around once more and got up. She walked to the living room and found Lucas talking to Peyton. Brooke wasn't about to go and talk to Peyton, so she figured she'd help Karen cook.

"Where's Ella," Brooke asked.

"Her and Holden are sleeping," Karen said.

"Does she have a cold?"

"Yea. She'll be ok though."

"Good. She's not gonna get Holden sick, is she?"

"He's already sick."

"Oh. So, can I help you...make...whatever you're making?"

"I know what you're doing, Brooke," Karen said.

"I was asking to help you cook," Brooke said. She knew what Karen was getting at, but she didn't want to get into it. At least not now she didn't.

"They're just talking."

"Yea, but I don't trust her."

---

"Lucas, you know I don't trust her," Brooke yelled at Lucas right when Peyton left.

"Brooke, we were just talking," Lucas said.

"Yea. Sure, I'm supposed to believe that."

"Yea, Brooke, you are."

"Whatever," Brooke said. She took Ella from Lucas and went to his room and slammed the door.

"Brooke," Lucas called, "Brooke!"

---

**2 days later**

Christmas was over now. Brooke forgave Lucas. Well mostly. She said she was sorry for yelling at him and not trusting him, but she still wouldn't talk to him. She was mad that he was talking to her though. She wanted to forgive him though, for Ella. Ella didn't diserve parents that would fight all the time, and Brooke or Lucas didn't want her to either.

"Brooke, come on, get up," Lucas whispered, pushing Brooke a little.

"No," Brooke whined, "it's 8 in the morning...that's too early for me to get up."

"We're going somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

"When?"

"Today."

"Today? For how long?"

"Just 4 days," Lucas said.

"Are we bringing Ella," Brooke asked.

"No. My mom's gonna watch her."

"Oh, ok."

"So I guess you're not mad at me anymore?"

"A little."

"Really?"

"Yea...I guess. When are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"When we get there," Lucas said, "come on, get your things. We're leaving in a half hour." Brooke pulled herself out of bed and got her things together that she wanted to bring with her. She didn't have any idea where Lucas could possibly be taking her. She figured it was his way of apologizing.

---

"We've been driving forever...where are we," Brooke asked as she changed the radio again.

"We're almost there," Lucas said.

"We're almost where?"

"We're almost where we're going."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Why can't you just tell me," Brooke whined.

"Because I wanna surprise you," Lucas said.

"I don't like surprises," Brooke insisted.

"You don't?"

"Well, I do sometimes, it depends on what it is. But for this I don't wanna be surprised. Tell me."

"Can't you just wait until we're there?"

"No...not really."

"Well you're gonna," Lucas said.

"Fine," Brooke whined, "you know I'm still a little mad that you were talking with Peyton."

"We were just talking."

"Right. Like the two times you kissed her. Were you just talking then?"

"I wouldn't do that. Ella needs both of us."

"Oh, so if we didn't have Ella you would?"

"No," Lucas said, "I thought you trust me now?"

"I do," Brooke said, "I just don't trust her." Neither of them said anything for the rest of the ride there. Brooke didn't really feel like talking, and Lucas kinda liked it quiet.

---

"We're going to the beach...in December," Brooke asked when they got out of the car at their hotel, "it's too cold to go on the beach."

"There's other things to do," Lucas said.

"Oh...well, can you get my stuff out of the car?"

"Yea."

Brooke waited while Lucas got her things out of the car. After they checked in, and got their stuff unpacked, Brooke wanted time to herself. She figured she'd shop, just like she always did when she needed to think, or clear her head. She didn't know what she needed right now, other than being alone. She stayed out for most of the day, and she only got one thing, and it wasn't even for her, it was for Ella. When she got back, Lucas was watching a game on TV.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said as she took the remote from Lucas, turned the TV off and layed next to him on the bed.

"It's ok," Lucas said.

"We just need to learn to trust each other."

"I trust you, Brooke, I don't understand why you don't trust me."

"I trust you. Just not around her," Brooke said.

"Listen. Peyton's my friend. We were just talking," Lucas said.

"I know, I believe you, I just," Brooke started but Lucas stopped her.

"Come here." Brooke pulled herself to Lucas and layed her head on his chest.

"I love you," Brooke whispered.

"I love you too," Lucas said, kissing Brooke's forehead.

"Wanna stay in and get room service and watch a movie?"

"OK."

"You order the food and I'll pick the movie."

"Alright."

"What movie did you pick," Lucas asked when he hung up the phone.

"Wedding Crashers," Brooke said.

"Wedding Crashers?"

"It was that or Rent, and besides, how can someone not like Wedding Crashers?"

"I've never seen it," Lucas said. He hadn't really intended on seeing it, but it was better than watching Rent with Brooke, because she always cries at the part where Angel dies.

"Then you have to watch it," Brooke said.

"Fine," Lucas said. Brooke pulled herself next to Lucas and layed her head on his shoulder. She was happy she wasn't mad at him anymore. She didn't like being mad at him.

---

"I'm going running on the beach, wanna come," Brooke asked Lucas. It was the next morning. Brooke went running every morning, but she usually never asked Lucas to come with her though. He had to stay with Ella, and Brooke didn't think he'd ever want to come anyway.

"Yea, I guess," Lucas said. Lucas didn't think it'd be a bad idea. It wasn't like he hated to run or anything. He figured now was the perfect time for him to ask Brooke to marry him, which was his whole point of the trip. When Brooke wasn't looking, he took the ring he got her out of his bag and put it in his pocket.

"Come on."

"It's really cold," Lucas yelled to Brooke as they ran.

"Suck it up," Brooke yelled back, "just run a little more and then we can sit."

"OK." They ran a little further and then they sat down.

"I'm cold," Brooke said, leaning on Lucas to get warm.

"I thought you weren't cold," Lucas asked.

"No, I just said to suck it up, that doesn't mean I'm not cold." Brooke layed her head in Lucas's lap. Neither of them said anything for a while. "Why are you staring at me like that," Brooke asked Lucas.

"I'm not starting at you," Lucas said.

"Yea you are. You look like you wanna tell me something that you don't really wanna tell me."

"Will you marry me," Lucas asked Brooke. He took the ring out of his pocket and showed Brooke.

"You just asked me to marry you," Brooke said, letting it sink in.

"Yea," Lucas said.

"I will," Brooke said, smiling. She pulled herself up and kissed Lucas.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Lucas said as he put the ring on Brooke's finger.

"I like this ring," Brooke said, looking at her hand.

"I thought you would," Lucas said.


	6. Wedding

**Alright, so I had MAJOR writer's block for this, but I have the rest of it planned out. I hope I still have readers, or get new ones. Um, I jumped the time line a lot in this chapter, but that's ok. And I want to thank my friend Sara for all the help. :D Alright, so read and review.  
---Chelsie**

"Mommy," Ella whispered in Brooke's ear, shaking her a little, "Mommy."

"What's up babe," Brooke asked Ella.

"Daddy telleds me to wakes you," Ella said.

"He did," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Ella said.

"Alright," Brooke said, pulling herself out of bed. "Where's he at?"

"Kihen," Ella said, trying to say kitchen. "Hol me." Ella threw her arms out to be held. Brooke picked her up and walked her to the kitchen where Lucas was.

"What did you make," Brooke asked.

"Pancakes," Lucas said.

"Is that why you told Ella to wake me up?"

"Yea. And we're busy today anyway."

"What are we doing?" Brooke put Ella on the table and got her pancakes.

"We're gonna look at houses today, and then we have our rehearsel and our rehearsal dinner tonight," Lucas said.

"We have to wait for my parents to get here before we go anywhere or they won't be able to get in. They can watch Ella too."

"Yea, we probably shouldn't bring her in anymore houses." When they were looking at houses a week ago, Ella managed to wander away from them and break a lamp in the living room from climbing on the couch.

"I know, I felt bad," Brooke said, laughing a little, "but that's what you get with an almost two year old, right babe?"

"Right," Ella said.

"Ready to get dressed," Brooke asked her.

"Yea," Ella shook her head.

It's been one year and eight months since Brooke and Lucas got engaged, and it was finally their wedding. Well, almost. Today they were having their rehearsal and their rehearsal dinner. Brooke was excited for her wedding, and Ella was excited about being a flower girl.

Ella was almost two now, but if you look at her you would never know. You'd think she's older. Brooke and Lucas still only had Ella, which surprised some people, but they were happy with her, and they wanted to wait until they were out of college to have any more kids. Ella could be a lot of work anyway.

After Brooke finished dressing Ella, she got herself ready and her and Lucas looked at houses, and they still couldn't find anything. When they got home, they had to drive to Tree Hill for their wedding rehearsal and their dinner, since Brooke insisted that they had to get married in Tree Hill. After that, they were staying over at Karen's for the night, and the next day was their wedding. Since their wedding wasn't Saturday afternoon, and their wedding party wasn't until Saturday night, they weren't leaving for their honeymoon in St. Thomas until Sunday morning. Brooke's parents were staying with Ella for the week.

"Alright Ella, time to get ready," Brooke said, picking Ella up off the floor in Bridget's room where they were coloring.

"Do I gets to wears mys dress," Ella asked.

"That's for tomorrow," Brooke said. "Tonight you get to wear your special skirt that we picked out yesterday."

"Otay," Ella said. She got Ella ready and then went to find Lucas.

"Lucas, are you ready," Brooke called, walking to the kitchen where Lucas was.

"You don't need to yell," Lucas said. "Are you ready?"

"Yea, wanna wait for your mom," Brooke asked.

"We probably should," Lucas said. They waited for five minutes while Karen got Bridget and Holden ready to go.

---

"Alright," Brooke said to everyone that was in the wedding. It wasn't a lot of people. Just Brooke, Lucas, Ella, the flower girl, Bridget, the other flower girl, Nathan, Lucas's best man, Haley and Karen, the bridesmaids, and Holden and Nathan and Haley's one year old son Reilly, the ring bearers. Brooke wanted just Reilly as the ring bearer, but Lucas said if Bridget was a flower girl that Holden shouldn't have to be left out, so Brooke said that Bridget wouldn't be in the wedding at all so neither of them would have to be left out, but since Karen was in the wedding, Bridget and Holden couldn't be left alone, so they both had to be in it.

"I only wanna practice this like twice at the most. First, Reilly and Holden come down, then Ella and Bridget are behind them. After them it's Haley, and then Karen, and then I come down with my dad. Can we manage?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"Good," Brooke said. "Now, Lucas, Nathan, go stand up there. Ella, Bridget, Reilly, Holden, come on."

"Where's Mommy," Ella asked.

"I'm helping you line up," Brooke said, "Reilly, Holden, stand right here. Ella, Bridget, stand behind them."

"But Mommy, I's wannas be ins the front."

"OK, you can stand behind Reilly and Holden, and Bridget, you stand behind Ella."

"That better," Ella said, "nows peoples can see my bys myself."

"I knkow babe," Brooke said, and then turned to Haley and Karen. "Can you manage to line yourselves up?"

"Yea," they said. They ended up practicing five times before they got it, and then once just to make sure they all had it.

"Brooke, I'm not doing this again," Lucas said after the sixth time.

"Me's neirs," Ella said, trying to say me neither.

"We're not, relax," Brooke sadi, picking Ella up, "we're going out to dinner now."

"Where are we going," Lucas asked.

"Friday's," Brooke said, "and no one's drinking tonight."

"Aw, come on Brooke," Nathan complained.

"Nobody's gonna be hungover in my wedding," Brooke said, "and anyway, there's children with us. That's a bad example."

"Fine, but I'm drinking at your party tomorrow," Nathan said.

"That's fine because I probably will too," Brooke said.

"Probably not as much as me," Nathan insisted.

"Fine, we'll see tomorrow," Brooke said.

---

"Mommy, where's am I," Ella called to Brooke when she woke up in the morning. Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Ella, and Reilly ended up sleeping in the living room at Karen's. They stayed out late at dinner, and went to sleep right when they got home. Brooke and Lucas were crammed on one couch, Nathan and Haley were crammed on the other couch, but Ella and Reilly were sleeping in Reilly's playpen.

"You're fine babe," Brooke said, pulling herself off the couch, trying not to wake Lucas up.

"Why Reilly there," Ella asked.

"Because you slept in his playpen with him," Brooke said.

"Oh," Ella said.

"We have a lot of stuff to do today before the wedding, are you ready," Brooke asked Ella.

"Yea," Ella said, "it gonna be fun."

"It is," Brooke agreed. "Alright, since it's 10:30 now and the wedding's at 2:00, I need you to wake up everyone, ok?"

"Awlrite," Ella said, and Brooke left to get ready. She jumped on the couch that Lucas was sleeping on. "Daddy, it's time to wake up. It wedding day." She jumped a few more times to wake him.

"Already," Lucas asked.

"Yea," Ella said.

"Five more minutes," Lucas said.

"Fine. You get free minutes," Ella said, meaning three minutes. She held up three fingers.

"I do," Lucas asked.

"Uh huh," Ella said.

"Come here," Lucas pulled Ella into his arms and she layed on his chest. "Are you excited for today?"

"Yea," Ella said, "I gets to throws flowers. And I gets to looks pwrettys too."

"You always look pretty," Lucas said to her.

"I knows thats," Ella said as if it were obvious. "Today I just gets to look pwrettier." Things like that showed how Ella could be just like Brooke.

"You're just like your mom, you know that," Lucas asked Ella.

"I Ella," Ella said.

"I know that," Lucas said, laughing a little. Ella obviously didn't get what he meant.

"Ella, I told you to wake him up," Brooke said, coming from the bathroom.

"He saids he wanteds fives more minutes, so I gived him free mores," Ella said.

"And you're how old," Brooke asked, laughing a little.

"Almos two," Ella said, holding up two fingers.

"Right," Brooke said. "We have a lot to do today babe, wanna come get ready?"

"Do I gets to wears my dress yet," Ella asked.

"Not until later," Brooke said, "first we're getting our hair and nails done. Go pick out your clothes. I'll be right there."

"Otay," Ella said and she ran to Lucas's old room.

"Come here," Lucas said. Brooke layed on Lucas's chest like Ella just was.

"I love you," Brooke whispered

"I love you too," Lucas said.

"When we first had Ella did you think we'd stay together?"

"When you first found out you were pregnant I wasn't sure, but once she was born I figured we would."

"Yea. I'm glad we did, what about you?"

"Yea."

"And now we're gonna be married," Brooke said.

"Yea," Lucas said.

"Mommy," Ella called.

"I'm coming," Brooke said. "Alright, well I guess I'll see you at the wedding." Brooke kissed Lucas's forehead and pulled herself off of him and went to help Ella get dressed. Brooke figured that she'd spend the day with Ella before they had to be at the church at 1:30 for pictures. Her and Ella were getting their hair and nails done together, and then they'd meet Haley, Karen, and Bridget before the pictures to do their make up.

---

"Ella, come on babe, pictures," Brooke called to Ella when they got to the place for their wedding party. Ella was running off to play with Bridget and Holden. Brooke and Lucas wanted Ella to be in at least one picture with them. Their wedding turned out good, and now the party had to be good and the day would be perfect.

"More," Ella whined.

"Only three," Brooke said.

"Awlrite," Ella said. Ella ran over to Lucas and jumped in his arms. "Didn't I look pwretty today Daddy?"

"Just like you always do," Lucas said, kissing Ella's forehead.

"Come on Luke," Brooke said.

"Alright, I'm coming," Lucas said, and he followed Brooke so they could get their pictures taken.

Their party was good too. Now, there was only an hour until it was over. Nathan drank too much because of what he said to Brooke the night before, and he was starting to scare Ella, Bridget, and Holden. After a while, Ella got antsy because she usually wasn't up this late, but she eventually fell asleep, and Bridget, Holden, and Reilly didn't fall asleep much after her. Brooke was having fun, she was going around, talking to everyone, showing Ella off to everybody. Now her and Lucas were dancing, a little relieved that they didn't have to worry about Ella.

"I didn't think Ella would ever fall asleep," Brooke said, laying her head on Lucas's chest. "This was too late for her."

"She'll be fine tomorrow," Lucas said.

"Are we gonna get to see her before we leave?"

"If she's awake."

"I hope we can see her," Brooke said, "I'd feel kinda bad leaving without saying goodbye to her."

"We can just wake her up," Lucas said.

"Yea, but once she's up she won't go back to sleep. I don't want her running around your mom's at 5:30 in the morning."

"She'll probably be fine."

"I"m gonna miss her when we're gone," Brooke said.

"It's only gonna be a week," Lucas said.

"Yea, but won't you miss her waking us up in the morning and then when she asks you in her cute little voice for you to make her pancakes or waffles?"

"Yea, I like that."

"Brooke, someone's here to see you," Karen said, coming up to them.

"For me," Brooke asked.

"Yea, come on," Karen said. Brooke and Lucas followed Karen to the door.

"Peyton," Brooke said. "I didn't think you'd actually come."

"I didn't think I wanted to," Peyton said. Brooke invited Peyton, but she doubted she'd come. Brooke figured that it wouldn't be that bad, and she figured since it's been over two years that she could make things right with her and they could possibly become friends again.

"How come you didn't come earlier," Brooke asked.

"I had a long drive," Peyton said.

"Oh. Well too bad you didn't get to see Avariella. She's asleep now."

"Who's Avariella?"

"Our daughter. Here, you can come see her." Peyton followed Brooke to the table that Ella, Bridget, Reilly, and Holden were sleeping at.

"That's Ella right there," Brooke said, pointing to Ella where she was asleep across two chairs, next to Bridget.

"She looks like you," Peyton said.

"Yea. Everyone says that. I don't see it though," Brooke said."I'll send you some pictures of her when we get back from St. Thomas next week."

"Peyton," Nathan yelled, coming up to Brooke and Peyton.

"You're gonna wake them up," Brooke whispered, pushing Nathan to a table away from the kids.

"Is he ok," Peyton asked Brooke.

"Yea. He just wanted to prove he could drink more than me."

"I guess he did."

"Yea, Ella, Reilly, Bridget, and Holden were getting scared of him earlier."

Brooke spent the rest of the night getting caught up with Peyton. She knew it would take a while for them to be friends like they used to...if they even could, but she figured it was worth it. When they got back to Karen's that night, they both went right to sleep because they had to leave for the airport at 5:30 the next day. Brooke was happy that she was married now, and with Lucas, and that she had Ella. Everything was perfect for her.


	7. Out With the Old, In With the New

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I really like this chapter, I don't know why, but I do, ha. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Read and review for this chapter too. Enjoy!  
-Chelsie**

"Luke, I don't wanna walk anymore," Brooke whined, stopping where she was walking.

"You're halfway there," Lucas said, stopping a little bit ahead of Brooke.

"But I'm tired."

"But you have to walk."

"Carry me."

"Carry you?"

"Yea. Carry me," Brooke said.

"You're even worse than Ella," Lucas said, laughing a little.

"Don't compare me with an almost two year old."

"Do you really want me to carry you?"

"Yes." Brooke walked up to Lucas and jumped on his back. "Alright, you can walk now."

"Are you really that tired," Lucas asked as he started walking down the beach.

"Yea, and I just don't feel like walking," Brooke said.

"Yea. Like I said, worse than Ella."

"I have to call her tomorrow."

"Didn't you talk to her yesterday?"

"Well yea, but I still wanna talk to her tomorrow."

"Alright, you can get down now," Lucas said when they got to their room. Brooke pulled herself off of Lucas's back and waited for him to open the door.

"I'm so tired, I wanna go to bed." Brooke walked to their bad and layed down. She fell asleep quick. Lucas covered her with a blanket and the quilt on the bed, then he picked up his phone to call Ella.

"Hello," Anna said when she answered her phone.

"Hey, it's Lucas," Lucas said.

"Are you having a good time," Anna asked.

"Yea. I don't wanna leave tomorrow, but I have to eventually," Lucas said. "You're meeting us at the airport, right?"

"Yea," Anna said. "Nine, right?"

"Yea," Lucas said.

"Alright," Anna said. "Do you wanna talk to Ella?"

"Yea," Lucas said.

"Here she is," Anna said, and she handed the phone to Ella.

"Hi Daddy," Ella said.

"Hey," Lucas said, smiling a little. "Did you have fun this week?"

"Yea," Ella said. "Did you?"

"Yea," Lucas said. "Are you glad we'll be home though?"

"Yea," Ella said. "There a supise for you."

"What is it?"

"I can'ts tells. It a supise."

"So I have to wait until tomorrow?"

"Yes. But you and Mommy will likes it."

"OK," Lucas said, laughing a little, trying to imagine what kind of surprise Ella could come up with.

"Can I's talks to her," Ella asked.

"She's sleeping," Lucas said, looking over at Brooke.

"When she wakes up can you tell her I's say hi's," Ella asked.

"I will," Lucas said.

"Bye Daddy," Ella said. "I woves you."

"I love you too," Lucas said.

"Bye," Ella said again.

"Bye," Lucas said, and he shut his phone.

---

The next morning, Brooke woke up to Lucas sitting next to her on the bed. He was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Do we have to leave today," Brooke yawned, pulling herself up.

"Don't you wanna see Ella," Lucas asked.

"Yea," Brooke said. "I have to call her."

"I called her last night."

"You didn't tell me?"

"You were sleeping."

"How is she?"

"She's good," Lucas said. "She told me to say hi, and she said there's a surprise for us."

"A surprise," Brooke asked, laughing a little. Just like Lucas, she tried to imagine what Ella could of came up with.

"Yea."

"What is it?"

"She wouldn't tell me."

"I guess we'll have to wait then," Brooke said. "What time do we have to leave?"

"Our flight's at 5:30, so we don't have to be at the airport until 3:30, so we don't have to leave here until a little before 3," Lucas said.

"What time is it now," Brooke asked.

"10," Lucas said.

"Can we do something now?"

"Yea. What do you wanna do?"

"First I want breakfast, and then I wanna take a walk on the beach," Brooke said. "The we can do something after that."

"OK," Lucas said.

"Come on," Brooke said, pulling herself off the bed, grabbing Lucas's hand. "Let's go take a shower." She pulled his hand one more time before he finally got up. She kissed him, and he followed her to the bathroom. They both could of stayed like this, but they had to get home eventually, but a week away from everything was nice.

---

"Did you have fun," Brooke asked Lucas, and she layed her head on his shoulder. They were waiting for the plane to take off. After they took a walk earlier, they just stayed on the beach and enjoyed their last day before they had to get back to everything.

"Yea, but it'll be good to get home," Lucas said.

"Yea. I miss Ella."

"I know."

"Yea. Sometimes I don't understand why though."

"Why you miss her?"

"Well, no, that's just common sense," Brooke said. "Sometimes I don't understand why I love her so much."

"Because she's your daughter," Lucas asked. He really didn't know what Brooke was trying to get at at all.

"Yea, I know, but I didn't think I'd love her that much."

"Because you were scared?"

"Yea. But there's just something about Ella...I don't know. She can always make my day better, like if I come home and I've had a bad day, all she has to do is come up and hug me, or tell me that she loves me, and my day'll be better, and she does it without trying."

"Yea, I know what you mean." Now Lucas understood what Brooke was getting at. He knew exactly what she meant. Ella did the same thing with him too.

"You do," Brooke asked.

"Yea," Lucas said.

"I'm a good mother, right?"

"Yea."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No." Lucas kissed her forehead. Brooke smiled.

"I love you." She pulled her head off of his shoulder and kissed him.

---

"You have our bags, right," Brooke asked Lucas when they were at baggage claim.

"Yes. I don't understand why you can't help though," Lucas said. "All you have to do is pull. It isn't that hard."

"Well I don't feel like pulling," Brooke said, and she gave Lucas a look. "Alright, I'm gonna call my parents to tell them where we're at."

"Hi Brooke," Anna said when she answered her phone.

"Hi," Brooke said. "Are you here yet?"

"Yea, we just got out of the car," Anna said. "Where are you?"

"We're at baggage claim," Brooke said.

"Oh, ok. We're right outside there," Anna said. "We'll be there in a minute."

"Alright," Brooke said, and she shut her phone.

"Where are they," Lucas asked.

"They're right outside," Brooke said, "they'll be here in a minute."

"Now I'm kinda glad I'm home," Lucas said.

"Yea," Brooke said. "Being on a plane for 3 and a half hours wasn't fun." Brooke sat on one of their bags, and Lucas sat next to her.

"It wasn't that bad," Lucas said.

"Yea it was," Brooke insisted, laughing a little. "I'm so tired. I wanna go to sleep and not get up until the afternoon tomorrow."

"Yea," Lucas said. "But then there's Ella."

"She can wake my parents up," Brooke said.

"Is that them," Lucas asked, pointing to the door.

"Yea," Brooke said. She pulled herself off the bag she was sitting on and got up so her parents could see her.

"Mommy," Ella yelled, running to Brooke, and she jumped in her arms.

"Hey babycakes," Brooke said, and she kissed Ella's forehead. "Did you have fun with your grandparents this week?"

"Yea," Ella said.

"Hi," Brooke said to her parents when they got up to them.

"How was it," Anna asked.

"It was nice," Brooke said. "It's good to be home though. Was Ella good for you?"

"Yea, she was fine," Anna said.

"That's good. She can be a lot of work," Brooke said, laughing a little.

"Mommy, you and Daddy can see your supise now," Ella said excitedly.

"How about we see it tomorrow," Brooke asked her, "we're really tired and we wanna gome home and sleep."

"No. You haves to see it today," Ella said matter of factly.

"Are you ready to go," James, Brooke's father, asked.

"Yea," Brooke said. "So Ella, what kind of surprise is this?"

"I's can'ts tells you," Ella said. "Then it won't be supise anymores."

"Will we like it," Brooke asked.

"Yes," Ella said.

"Are you sure," Brooke asked her again.

"Yes," Ella said. "Now stop aksing."

"Fine," Brooke sighed, pretending she was mad.

---

"Where are we," Brooke asked as James stopped the car. She knew they were in Chapel Hill, but she wasn't really paying that much attention. She was talking to Ella about how her week was.

"You's see," Ella said.

"Come on," Anna said. Brooke and Lucas got out of the car and followed Brooke's parents. They walked up to the house they were at and pushed the door open.

"OK, Mom, if you want me to buy this house, we can't," Brooke said. "We can't afford this, and we wanna go back to Tree Hill when college is over." Anna or James didn't say anything. "Fine, don't answer me." She rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Isn't that our furniture," Lucas asked, pointing to the living.

"Wait...did you...buy this house for us," Brooke asked, emphasizing buy.

"Yea," Anna and James said at the same time.

"Was this our surprise babe," Brooke asked Ella.

"Yea." Ella shook her head excitedly.

"How did you get it in a week," Brooke asked Anna.

"We started looking on Sunday, and we found this on Monday. The people that lived here moved out two months ago and they couldn't find anyone to buy it, and when we said we would, we did settlement on Thursday, and we spent the last three days getting it ready for you," Anna explained.

"Um...thanks." Brooke didn't really know what to say. She kept trying to think about why they did this for them in the first place. "Wasn't that nice of them Luke?"

"Yea, thanks," Lucas said, smiling a little. He couldn't figure out why they did this for them either.

"Come see Mommy," Ella said, jumping from Brooke's arms and grabbing her hand.

"OK," Brooke said, and she followed Ella up the steps.

The house was nice. It's not something they'd ever consider buying for themselves, but they liked it. The onnly problem was that it had five bedrooms that they didn't need, but it was still ok. It had a pool and a hot tub, which Brooke liked. They figured they'd be able to manage there. They did wanna go back to Tree Hill when college was over, and they still could, but they didn't have to decide just yet.

"Look Mommy, this be my's room," Ella said, running to the room that she picked out for herself.

"Do you wanna decorate it tomorrow," Brooke asked her.

"Yea," Ella said excitedly. "Pink."

"OK babe," Brooke said, laughing a little.

"And this be your room." Ella ran to the master bedroom in the house.

"Look Luke, there's a hot tub in here too," Brooke said excitedly. "I like this house, what about you?"

"Yea, it's nice, not something I'd wanna buy, but it's still nice."

"Yea. I don't know why my parents bought it for us, but, I won't hate them for it."

"It's nice to be in a house instead of an apartment though."

"Yea. At least now we'd have more room if we had another kid."

"This isn't a way of tell me that you're pregnant, is it," Lucas asked.

"No, don't worry," Brooke said.

"That's good...right," Lucas asked.

"Sure, why not," Brooke said, smiling.

"Mommy, I tired," Ella yawned. She ran to Brooke and Lucas and she jumped into Lucas's arms. She layed her head on his shoulder and yawned again.

"Wanna lay in bed with us," Brooke asked, tilting her head so she could see Ella's face.

"Uh huh." Ella shook her head a little.

"Wanna go to bed now," Brooke asked Lucas.

"Yea, I guess," Lucas said.

"Come on." Brooke pulled Lucas's hand and walked towards the bed.

"You're not getting changed," Lucas asked.

"No," Brooke said. She pulled the covers on the bed and layed down. Lucas put Ella down next to her and walked to the other side of the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucas said.


	8. Pictures, Shopping, and School

**Alright, so, I haven't UDed in a while, I'm sorry about that. I've been so busy and all, but that's not really an excuse. I'm kinda happy with this chapter. It's a little short / filler-ish, but don't worry, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. So read and review please.  
-Chelsie**

"Mommy," Ella whispered in Brooke's ear. "Mommy, it time to wakes up."

"Did your father make you do this," Brooke asked sleepily.

"No's. I wans to."

"Oh you did," Brooke asked. "Oh well. You know what that means."

"Don Mommy," Ella yelled, giggling, knowing that Brooke was gonna start tickling her. Just like Ella thought, Brooke started to tickle her stomach. They both kept giggling until Brooke stopped tickling her.

"So babe, why did you wake me up," Brooke asked, smiling a little, pulling Ella into her lap.

"I saids I's wans to," Ella said matter of factly. "An Daddy hads to go to pwactis."

"What time is it," Brooke asked, looking at the clock next to her bed. It was 9:30. "We have lots to do today babe."

"Like what," Ella asked.

"First you have to take a bath, and at 11:30 you have your birthday pictures, and then we can shop at the mall," Brooke said.

"Otay," Ella said excitedly.

"Ready for your bath?"

"Yea."

---

"Ella, let's go," Brooke said to Ella when it was time for her pictures. They had been waiting for a half an hour. Ella ran to Brooke and jumped in her arms. They followed the photographer back to the room where Ella was going to get her pictures taken. When they got there, Ella jumped down from Brooke's arms and ran over to the picture spot. The photographer got her camera ready, and then walked over to Ella.

"What's your name," she asked her.

"Ella," Ella replied.

"Is there any certain way you want her to sit," the photographer asked Brooke.

"Not really," Brooke said, after thinking about it for a minute. She didn't think about that at all really. She just figured that they would tell Ella how to sit. She took 7 pictures of Ella, and Brooke loved them all.

The pictures went a lot faster than Brooke thought they would, and she was kinda glad. As much as she wanted to get Ella's pictures taken for her birthday, she didn't wanna spend the entire day there. Then, she took Ella shopping, and they spent a while there. On the way home from the mall, Brooke stopped to register Ella for preschool. She didn't really want Ella to go to school, but Anna gave her money for it, so Brooke figure she'd try it. She thought it might be good for Ella to be around other kids her age.

"Come on Ella," Brooke said when they stopped at the preschool.

"Where goin," Ella asked.

"In here," Brooke said as she took Ella out of her carseat. She carried her to the door and pushed it open.

"Can I help you," the lady at the asked.

"Can I register her," Brooke asked.

"Sure," she said. "Just fill out this form." She handed Brooke a form on a clipboard. She sat Ella on the desk and filled it out.

"Is there anything else I need to do," Brooke asked when she was finished with the form.

"No, but would you like to show your daughter the class she is going to be in," she asked.

"Sure," Brooke said. She picked Ella up off the desk and followed her down the hallway. They stopped at the fifth door down, and she knocked on the door and the teacher opened it.

"Hi," the teacher said.

"This is Ava...Avarie," she said, trying to read Ella's name on Brooke's form.

"It's Avariella," Brooke said. The lady from the desk turned and went out the door.

"Hi Avariella," the teacher said, bending down to Ella's level. "I'm Miss James."

"Hi," Ella said happily.

"Do you wanna go play while I talk with your mom," Miss James asked.

"Suwre," Ella said, and she ran off. She ran up to a little girl that was coloring at the table by the window.

"She's not shy," Miss James asked.

"No. She's just like I was," Brooke said. "That's probably not good though."

"So this won't be too hard for her?"

"No. I think she'll like it."

"Hi," Ella said to the little girl that was coloring.

"Hi," she said, smiling a little, and she looked up from her coloring book.

"I Ella...who you?"

"I Kaylee...wanna colowr?"

"Suwre," Ella said, and she took a purple crayon off the table and started to color.

"Ella, come on," Brooke called to Ella a little bit later when she was done talking to the teacher.

"I gotta go," Ella said. "Bye Kaylee."

"Bye Ella," Kaylee said, waving her little hand. Ella waved back to her, and she ran to Brooke.

"Did you meet a new friend," Brooke asked Ella as they walked to the car.

"Yea," Ella said excitedly. "Her name Kaylee."

"Are you gonna play with her when you go next time," Brooke asked her as she buckled her in her carseat.

"Yea."

"Wanna get something to eat on the way home?"

"Yes," Ella said. "I go swimming at home?"

"Yea," Brooke said.

---

"So you think she'll be ok at school," Lucas asked Brooke.

"Yea, she'll be fine," Brooke said. It was almost night now. They had just finished dinner, and Brooke was telling Lucas about her and Ella's day, and Ella was playing on the pool steps, waiting for Brooke or Lucas to come play with her.

"Are you sure though," Lucas asked, sounding a little unsure about sending Ella to school. "She's never really been around kids her own age. Well, except for Bridget and Holden."

"She'll be FINE," Brooke said, stressing the word fine. "She went right up and started talking to someone."

"So you'll really think she'll be ok?"

"Yes. Stop worrying."

"Daddy," Ella called from the pool. "Come pay wif me."

"Ella...I'm kinda tired," Lucas said, trying to get Ella to change her mind.

"Lucas. She hasn't seen you all day. She wants to play with you," Brooke said. "Go be a good father before I regret marrying you."

"Regret marrying me," Lucas asked, pretending to sound offended.

"Yes," Brooke said, laughing a little, giving Lucas a look.

"Daddy...come on," Ella called.

"Ella, what do you say," Brooke asked, smiling a little.

"I wove you Daddy," Ella giggled.

"Now go," Brooke said, reaching to the chair that Lucas was on and she hit his shoulder.

"Alright...I'm coming," Lucas said, laughing a little.

He got up fromt he lounge chair he was on, and walked to the pool. Brooke watched Lucas with Ella, and smiled. She never regretted staying with Lucas and keeping Ella. She thought that they were the best decisions she made, even if other people didn't think so. She couldn't imagine life without Ella. Ella could make her day so much better. And she couldn't imagine being without Lucas either. She loved him, and he was such a great father to Ella. She was glad that they decided to stay together, and get married.

"Mommy," Ella called.

"Ella," Brooke mocked.

"Come pay," Ella giggled.

"Daddy's playing with you."

"I wove you Mommy."

"Hey," Brooke laughed, "you know that only works on your father."

"Oh...otay," Ella giggled. "But you haves to wead me stowy befowe bed."

"Alright. I will," Brooke smiled.

She watched Ella and Lucas again. She listened to Ella tell him all about her day. She told him how she got her pictures taken, and she looked like a princess, or a pincess, as she said it. Then she told him how she went shopping and got lots of new clothes, and then she went to school, and she met a new friend.

---

"Can you believe Ella's not in here ," Brooke asked. "Well yet at least?"

"I know...and it's what time," Lucas asked, looking at the clock next to their bed.

"I give her five minutes," Brooke said.

"I give her three," Lucas said.

"Can you believe she's almost two," Brooke asked, smiling a little to herself.

"I know," Lucas said. "I don't think I even want her to grow up at all."

"Is that why you don't want her to go to school?"

"Why?"

"Because you don't want her to grow up."

"Yea...I guess," Lucas admitted.

"Well we could always have another baby," Brooke said, matter of factly.

"No," Lucas said.

"You don't want another kid," Brooke asked.

"Not yet," Lucas said. "Do you?"

"Yea," Brooke said. "Well not right now, in like a year I do though."

"That's still kinda soon though, isn't it," Lucas asked.

"Not really," Brooke said. "Ella will be three by then."

"Mommy...Daddy," Ella whispered from outside of their door. She sounded like she was crying.

"You can come in," Lucas said.

"Otay," Ella said, pushing the door open. She ran to their bed and jumped on it. Then she crawled between Brooke and Lucas.

"What's wrong babe," Brooke asked Ella.

"I had a scawy dweam," Ella sobbed. "I was weally scawed."

"Don't worry, dreams aren't real," Brooke said as she stroked Ella's hair to get her to calm down. "There's nothing to be afraid of." She kissed Ella's forehead. "Do you wanna go back to your bed?" She hoped she could convice Ella. Her and Lucas never got any alone time since they got back from St. Thomas.

"No," Ella said.

"But it's not scary," Brooke said, trying to sound convincing.

"Brooke, just let her stay," Lucas said. "I wanna go to sleep."

"You know you're no help, right," Brooke asked him. "And you aren't any fun either."


	9. Authors Note

Alright. Here's the deal. I have a chapter to post, but my computer has a virus, so I'm not going to be able to post it anytime soon. I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't given up on this yet, and I'm hoping to finish sometime soon.

Also, would anybody be interested in a sequel to this? Just wondering.

So, if you are, just write a review telling me yes or no, or if anyone new reads, feel free to review. And I'm hoping to have my new chapter for all you soon.

-Chelsie


	10. Lucas's Little Girl

**A/N: **Nice long chapter for yall. I'm hoping to finish this soon-I'm thinking between 7-9 more chapters, and then doing a sequel. It may be a little longer between this update and the next so I can plan out the rest of this fic, but I'm not sure yet.. But yeah, I def. wanna do a sequel. Also, in the end of this chapter, I used lyrics from My Little Girl by Tim McGraw, which is a super-cute song by the way, if any of yall haven't heard it. I sort of skipped around a little with them to make it fit, but I do plan to use the lyrics in the sequel. Well I will def. stop rambling right now, soo...here's chatper 9! Hope you like!!!!  
-Chelsie  
**PS: **Reviews are LOVE!!!!!

**Chapter 9**-Lucas's Little Girl

"Mommy, Daddy," Ella yelled, running into Brooke and Lucas's room. "It my birtday!" She jumped up on the bed and started jumping up and down to get them up.

"Ella, please, five more minutes," Lucas pleaded.

"Fine," Ella sighed. She pulled herself off the bed and started to walk to the door.

"Ella, come back," Brooke said, laughing a little at Ella's cluelessness. "He didn't want you to leave."

"No," Ella asked, tilting her head a little bit.

"No," Lucas said. "I wanted five more minutes to sleep."

"Oh...otay." Ella ran back to their bed and crawled between them.

"So El, what do you wanna do today," Brooke asked Ella, as she played with her hair.

"I donno," Ella shrugged.

"Want a special birthday breakfast?"

"Yea!" Ella looked excited when Brooke asked her that.

"Go wait in the kitchen, we'll be downstairs in a minute," Brooke said. Ella jumped off their bed and ran down the steps. "Can you believe she's two already?" Brooke moved all the way over to Lucas and layed her head on his chest.

"I know," Lucas agreed. "It seems like it was yesterday when she was born."

"I know, she's growing up so fast," Brooke said, smiling a little.

"Don't worry," Lucas said. "We still have a lot of time with her." He kissed her forehead and she kissed him back. "We should probably go down now."

"No...five more minutes," Brooke said.

"Alright," Lucas said.

"When is your mom coming?"

"I don't know, sometime today."

"She isn't staying long, is she?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Don't take this the wrong way. I like her and all, but she's so critical about how we raise Ella," Brooke said. "Did you ever realize that?"

"Yea, I've noticed that," Lucas said.

"We aren't bad parents, are we?"

"No. You're the best mother I've seen." Brooke smiled.

"And you're the best father."

"I love you," Lucas said, smiling.

"I love you too," Brooke smilied, and she kissed Lucas one more time. "We should probably go down now."

"Alright," Lucas said. "You have to get up though." Brooke pulled her head up to let Lucas get up. She put her hands out so Lucas would pull her up. She followed him down the steps and into the kitchen where Ella was coloring at the table.

"What do you want to eat babycakes," Brooke asked Ella.

"Pancakes wit chocat chips in dem," Ella said, not looking up from her coloring book.

"You can make them, right Luke," Brooke asked Lucas.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why you don't want to attempt to cook anything," Lucas said.

"Because I can't cook," Brooke said.

"Maybe you should learn."

"Maybe I shouldn't." Lucas just laughed.

"She can't Daddy, she make us die" Ella said dramatically.

"Yeah, listen to Ella, she's smart," Brooke laughed.

"She's probably right," Lucas laughed.

"You know she is."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I won make people die, wills I?" Brooke smiled.

"Don't worry baby," Brooke said. "You'll be even better than Daddy is at cooking."

"Can Daddy teach me," Ella asked.

"Yea. Daddy can teach you. And what am I gonna teach you?" This was something that Brooke has told Ella about before.

"How to get the wight boyfwends." Ella said it with a big smile on her face.

"But Ella," Lucas said.

"Yesh?"

"Not until you're thirty," Lucas said.

"Otay."

"Yeah, let's see if she'll agree with that in ten years," Brooke laughed.

"Yeah I know," Lucas agreed. "Alright Ella, ready for your pancakes?"

"Yea," Ella exclaimed excitedly, as if she's never had pancakes before. By the time Ella had finished her pancakes, she was covered in chocolate from the chocolate chips.

"Alright baby, you need a bath," Brooke said, looking at Ella.

"No," Ella said stubbornly. "Wanna color."

"You can color after your bath." Brooke tired to lift Ella off of her chair, but she held onto the table as tight as she could.

"No," Ella yelled.

"Ella, you're covered in chocolate. You need a bath," Brooke said, trying to reason with Ella.

"Fine," Ella gave in. "I wan Daddy."

"You want Daddy to give you a bath?"

"Yeah." Ella shook her head.

"Alright Luke. I'll clean up in here while you give her a bath," Brooke said as she carried Ella to Lucas.

"Are you sure," Lucas asked as he took Ella from Brooke.

"Yeah." Brooke kissed him.

"Alright. Ready Ells?"

"Yeah." Lucas brought Ella upstairs. He started her bath water and put her in the tub.

"Too hot Daddy," Ella shrieked. Lucas laughed at how picky Ella could be sometimes. He got her out of the tub and let her sit on the little rug on the bathroom floor.

"How about I put a little bit of cold water in to make it better," Lucas asked her.

"Otay." Lucas fixed Ella's water for her and put her back in.

"Is this better?"

"Yesh," Ella said. "Daddy?"

"Yeah," Lucas asked.

"Can you makes mys hairs pwretty," Ella asked.

"Your mom can do that for you," Lucas said as he began to wash Ella's hair.

"Oh...otay."

"Are you happy it's your birthday," Lucas asked her.

"Yeah. I gets presents," Ella giggled. Lucas just smiled. Like Brooke, he couldn't imagine life without Ella. For the rest of the time she was in the her bath, Ella told Lucas about all of the things that she wanted for her birthday.

"Alright, ready to get out now," Lucas asked her.

"Yeah. But I wans Mommy to dress me," Ella said.

"Alright, I'll take you to your room and I'll go get her," Lucas said. He carried Ella to her room and put her down on her bed.

"I wove you Daddy," Ella said as Lucas left her room. He smiled. That was one of the things that he loved about Ella. The way she just told him or Brooke at any time that she loved them.

"I love you too Ells," Lucas said, and he went downstairs to get Brooke.

"Where's Ella at," Brooke asked when Lucas got downstairs. She was just finishing up cleaning the kitchen.

"She's in her room. She wants you to dress her," Lucas said.

"Oh okay," Brooke said. "Not you?"

"No. I think it's because I told her that I couldn't make her hair pretty for her." They both laughed.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit." Brooke kissed Lucas once before she went upstairs to dress Ella.

"Alright babe, what do you wanna wear today," Brooke asked Ella as she walked into her room.

"Somethings pwretty," Ella said.

"Like what?"

"Somethings that pwretty and pink." Brooke smiled. Ella was definitely girlie, just like she was when she was little.

"Well, how about this outfit," Brooke asked, showing Ella a pink tanktop that was beaded at the top, and a pair of tan Bermuda shorts.

"Otay," Ella said. "It pwretty."

"It is pretty," Brooke agreed.

"Just likes me," Ella giggled. Brooke just laughed.

"Yeah babe, just like you." After Brooke finished dressing Ella, she did her hair. She braided it and then tied the braid into a bun. Then, she put her little tiara on her that Ella picked out at the mall just for her birthday.

"Do I's looks pwrettys Mommy," Ella asked Brooke as she carried her down the steps.

"Like a princess," Brooke laughed a little, knowing that Ella loved when she said that to her. Right when Brooke got downstairs, the doorbell rang. "Luke, I got it!" She walked to the door, with Ella still in her arms, and opened it. Karen was there with Bridget and Holden.

"Hi," Karen said as Brooke let her in.

"Hey," Brooke said. She put Ella down and took the plate of cookies that Karen had from her. Ella, Bridget, and Holden ran upstairs to Ella's room to play. Karen followed Brooke to the kitchen.

"Hi Lucas," Karen said to Lucas, giving him a hug.

"Hey Mom," Lucas said.

"This is for Ella. What do you want me to do with it," Karen asked, holding Ella's present.

"I'll take it for you," Lucas said. He took the box from Karen and put it in the living room.

"So how is Ella," Karen asked as her and Brooke sat down at the kitchen table.

"She's been really good," Brooke said, forcing herself to smile. She sort of hoped that Karen wouldn't take the conversation too far. "She started school two weeks ago, and she loves it. How are Bridget and Holden?"

"Oh they're good," Karen said, matter of factly. The doorbell rang, and Brooke sighed in relief to herself. It's not that she didn't like Karen, she did, but everything was wrong aout what her and Lucas did with Ella. "I'll be right back." Karen shook her head, and Brooke went to answer the door. Haley, Nathan, and Reilly were there.

"Hey," Brooke said, letting them in, and she took Reilly from Nathan. "How's my favourite nephew?" Brooke tickled his stomach and he giggled.

"He's your only nephew," Nathan reminded.

"Oh whatever," Brooke said. "Come on." They followed Brooke to the kitchen where Karen and Lucas were at the table. Everybody said hello to each other, and they all sat down.

"So how have you two been," Lucas asked Nathan and Haley.

"We're good," Haley said. Before she could say anything else, Ella, Bridget, and Holden came running down the stairs.

"Mommy," Ella yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

"Yes," Brooke asked her.

"Can we goes ins the poowl," Ella asked.

"No, silly girl," Brooke said, laughing a little bit. "I already told you that it's not that warm out."

"Oh...otay," Ella said, and her, Bridget, and Holden ran back up the steps.

"She asks me everyday if she can go in," Brooke said. "She wouldn't keep asking if somebody wasn't so lazy and actually closed it."

"I'm not lazy," Lucas insisted.

"Yes you are," Brooke insisted.

"Nathan's the same way," Haley said.

"I am not." Nathan defended himself.

"It must be a brother thing," Brooke said.

"It must be," Haley agreed.

---

"Come on, les go," Ella yelled in the door. Everyone had been there for a few hours now, and Brooke and Lucas figured that they could go to Friday's for a late lunch / early dinner, and then go back to their house to give Ella her presents. Than they wouldn't be there too late, and they could have time with Ella by themselves on her birthday.

"Chill child," Lucas laughed. "We'll be right there."

"Oh, otay," Ella said, and she ran down the driveway. She saw Kaylee and her older sister Madelyn, who is 5, playing with chalk on their driveway. It turned out that the girl Ella met at school, Kaylee, lived next door to them. Ella was happy because she got to see Kaylee more, and she got to play with her more. And Brooke was glad that she was making friends easily.

"Hi Ella," Kaylee said.

"Hi," Ella said excitedly, and she waved her little hand.

"Wanna play chalk with us," Madelyn asked her.

"Suwre," Ella said, and she ran over to them.

"I like your outfit Ella," Madelyn said to Ella.

"Thanks. My mommy picked it out fowr me," Ella smiled.

"Ella, babe, where are you, we're leaving," Brooke called as she walked out the front door.

"Well, I gotta go, it my birtday," Ella said to Kaylee and Madelyn.

"It mine too," Kaylee said excitedly.

"Wreally?"

"Yeah!"

"Happy birtday," Ella said to her.

"You too. Bye Ella."

"Bye Kaylee. Bye Maddie." Ella ran to Brooke and jumped in her arms.

"Guess what Mommy," Ella said as Brooke buckled her into her carseat.

"What babe," Brooke asked her.

"It Kaylee birtday too."

"Really. You and Kaylee were born on the same day than."

"We wewre," Ella asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said, laughing a little. Clearly, Ella didn't fully understand birthdays, but she was only two, so that was okay.

---

"Can Daddy wread me a stowy," Ella asked as Brooke finished dressing her for bed. After they got back from Friday's, they did presents with Ella, and everyone stayed for an hour and then left. After they left, Ella played with Kaylee and Madelyn for a while. Now, she was exhausted and ready for bed.

"Yeah, why don't you pick out a book and I'll go ask him," Brooke said to Ella, and kissed her forehead. "Did you have a good birthday babycakes?"

"Yeah," Ella smiled. "It was gwreat!" Brooke smiled too.

"Alright, night baby girl, I love you."

"I wove you too."

"Hey Luke," Brooke called as she walked down the steps.

"Yeah," Lucas asked as Brooke walked into the living room where he was reading.

"Ella wants you to read her a story."

"Okay, is she in her room?"

"Yeah." Lucas put his book down and went to see Ella.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know _

"Hey Ells, do you know what book you wanna read tonight," Lucas asked her.

"No. Cans finds a good one," Ella said as she stared at her books. Lucas found it funny because she couldn't actually read the titles of them.

"I'm sure we can find something good," Lucas said, and he picked Ella up. He looked for a little bit and then picked up Cinderella. "How about Cinderella?"

"We wread dat one befowre," Ella said. "I knows dat stowy anyways."

"Well...what about One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish," Lucas asked.

"I don wikes fishes," Ella giggled. "Cans you tells me a stowy Daddy?"

"Alright. A story about what?"

"About when I was bowrn," Ella said, and she ran to her bed. She got under her covers and waited for Lucas to tell her the story.

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born _

"Well," Lucas started, "do you remember where we used to live?"

"Yesh." Ella shook her head.

"Your mom was in the living room, and I was in the shower, and then I heard her yelling," Lucas said. "Do you know what she was yelling?" Ella shook her head no. "She was yelling that you were ready to be born."

"In the house," Ella asked, giggling.

"In the house."

"Den wha happed?"

"We drove to the hospital and that's where you were born."

"Wha happed when I was bowrn," Ella asked.

"You were born, and you were screaming your lungs out," Lucas laughed.

"Wreally loud," Ella asked.

"Really loud," Lucas said. "And then we got to hold you, and name you, and then, two days later, we took you home."

"Was I's a good baby," Ella asked.

"Yeah. And your mother told everyone that you were the prettiest baby that anyone's ever seen."

"Was I do?"

"Yeah."

_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be my little girl _

"I's still pwrettys, wight Daddy," Ella asked Luas.

"Of course you are," Lucas said. "You look just like your mother."

"I do?"

"Yeah, but you've got my eyes."

"I have my own eyes," Ella insisted. She obviously didn't get what Lucas meant.

"Of course you do," Lucas said.

"Guess what Daddy," Ella said.

"What," Lucas asked.

"I wannas be a teachewr and a dancewr when I go up."

"You can be whatever you wanna be."

"I can," Ella asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "Whatever makes you happy." Ella smiled.

"I's wanna sleep now Daddy," Ella said. "I liked da stowy to."

"Me too, Lucas said, and he kissed her forehead. He got up and shut her light off.

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper, "I love you," in the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy love you more!" _

"I love you Ella," Lucas said to Ella through her door, even though he figured she was asleep considering how tired she was.

"I woves you more Daddy," Ella said sleepily, and she smiled to herself.


End file.
